Singers Strings
by painted heart
Summary: The amazing Bobby Singer has a daughter, with a talent to kill, not just from being taught by her father, but by a power of her own, through an instrument of ancient origin. Read and see how her life is after being reunited with the Winchester brothers, her old friends and a past love
1. Chapter 1

Ok this may seem like a bit of a strange fanfic , I came up with it when I was listening to Lindsey Stirling the other day, I love her work and wanted to have a go at putting her music into one of my stories, let me know what you think and if you think it is good or if should just drop it.

Also this chapter is going on on the day before Devils Trap epsiode

When you read that she is playing music, listen to any of Lindsey Stirlings music that is wordless, and it will go with the story, if I want to be a little more specific then I'll mention in brackets

Singer's Strings

"Yeah Ash, yes I swear it is! I know I laughed my head off too when I realised, I just looked back and double checked it and I was just in shock that it was one two three four!" I say, laughing while on the phone with Ash, a friend of mine and my dads, me and Ash have been trying to hack into a computer site for what we think is someone who has a lot of info on demons and gods, they have all this information and they are being so selfish and keeping it all to themselves, well not exactly they tried to have a go at selling the information for five hundred bucks a page, but who the heck has that kind of money?

"Alright I'm in…and I'm downloading…ha! Serves you right for not sharing, bitches!" says Ash, I snort in laughter,

"Ok so when its finished you send me a copy ok?" I say, tying my shoelaces to my knee-high brown leather boots,

"Oh I don't know, I might have to charge you for each email I send…maybe five hundred bucks per email" he says, I roll my eyes at this,

"Ash, I know where you live, I know where the boss man keeps her keys to the liquor, and I have the boss mans number, do you want me to call the boss man?" I ask, knowing full well that he wouldn't dare challenge me on this,

"Then again you are a very close friend – and what are friends for huh?" he says, I smirk at this,

"Absolutely, anyway I've got to go, web cam you later" I say, and after exchanging a few goodbyes I hang up. Hurrying downstairs after pulling my biker jacket on,

"Dad! Are we ready to go?" I ask, going to the coffee table to put my gear into the bag from the settee that I organised this morning,

"Yep, as ready as I'll ever be" he says rounding the corner from the kitchen, I smile at him, after slinging my bag over my shoulder, now getting hold of my violin and following him out, locking the door behind me.

"Heard anything from John in a while?" I ask getting into the passenger side. I haven't heard from Sam and Dean in years, I miss them, I even miss John too, he was a grumpy dude every day I saw them, but he was honourable and a good man, can't say I was happy with his choices but I'm not a parent.

The last time I saw Sam and Dean was when John came over and left Sam and Dean here with me and dad while he went off on a hunt, we were sixteen and we made pie, Dean loved and hated it, my dad gave the three of us a challenge of who could make the best pie, and of course I made the best, Dean was so upset he sulked into the guest room until dinner. And to make him feel better I gave him the biggest piece, which made him grin the biggest I had ever seen. Me and Sam were practically brothers, but when it came to Dean…well we never thought sibling thoughts to one another, he took me out on my first date, the look on his face when he asked my dads permission was priceless.

But the day after John came and took them, I get letters from them sometimes, Dean and I though…never talked about the date though, I suppose it just always seemed to be too awkward to bring up again.

I saw Sam about a year ago or more, telling me all about college, I was so happy for him, he took me to the campus to have a look around too, but it wasn't for me. I got the best education from dad. And some music classes and online courses but that was my choice and I don't regret them at all.

"Not in a long time, I've left John a ton of messages and I get the feeling that Dean has broken his phone and forgotten our numbers again. You had any letters or anything? Sammy been in touch?" he asks,

"No, last message I got from Sammy was when he was asking for advice on how to propose to Jessica. Maybe he did and they're busy planning the wedding, or they've gotten married and getting on with his life. Haven't gotten a letter from Dean in over two years now and nothing from John, I don't think he knows how to text anyways" I say, giggling at the idea of Johns confused expression when trying to text.

"Well that idgit had better not have gotten married and forgotten to invite us, or I'll have his head" says dad, I smirk at this, yeah dad would kill Sammy for not inviting us, hell I would too, if I ever got married everyone knows I would invite Sam, Dean and John to my wedding. I would want all my family there.

"So what did Ash say about this one?" dad asks, I pull out the notes I had in a folder in my bag,

"Couple of demons going nuts, nothing my Singer Strings can't handle," I say, seeing dad smirk at the corner of my eye.

We arrived about an hour later at a bar that looked like it could have seen better days, I put my guns in my thigh strap holders, and my violin strapped to my back, I watch dad come out of the car with his shot gun in hand. I look to him wordlessly asking if he's ready, he nods at me and we walk into the bar, seeing nobody inside, well…on closer inspection nobody alive. Bodies are littered all over the place, majority of them burned to a crisp, but then suddenly I hear a noise and look up to see about seven figures, great…more than what Ash said would be here, we only figured there would be about four – five at most.

"Well-well-well look what the cat dragged in, Mr and Miss Singer, what a pleasure. Sorry you missed the party. It was a blast," says the figure in the middle, I glare at them, and it looks like the demons have taken these people as hosts.

"Dad?" I ask, not reaching for my guns for the moment,

"Yup I know sweetie, I think we need a little lullaby" dad says, I keep my eyes on the figures watching for any movement,

"I don't think so Miss Singer, we know all about your lullaby's, and we are not going to let you live long enough for a song" says a female from the corner, I step backwards slightly, leaning to the side, knowing dad is going to watch out and without hesitation I swiftly bring my violin out, and seeing me do this has triggered them into action and the hurriedly try to run at us, but its already too late. You would think that these demonic idiots would learn.

Never let a singer sing.

I play my music and see before my eyes that the tune and the song is torture to the demons, literally ear-piercing, and I see them slowly coming out of the bodies, I try to keep the tune as long as possible, needing this to work please work please…no shit!

I see them combust, taking the bodies with them.

"Shit! Shit - shit!" I scream, both arms at my sides now in frustration, I nearly had them, I look down glaring at the floor, mentally punishing myself for this, if I had just have made a higher frequency maybe-

"Rose. Sweetheart don't you start putting yourself down now or else I'll put locks on your bike" says dad, I look up at him from this,

"I nearly did it dad. I almost saved them" I say, leaning on one knee, feeling like a failure, like all the other times I failed,

"I know sweetie I know, I saw, it wont be long until you've learned to crack it, I know you can do it, I have faith in you. And you need to have faith in yourself" he says, coming over to me, now bringing me into his side after transferring his gun to one hand and wrapping his other arm around my shoulders, I lean into him as we walk out of the bar,

"Are we torching or leaving to authorities?" I ask, putting my violin on my lap after sitting in the passenger seat, doors still open just in case there are more.

"Authorities, there are bodies in there that can be just about identified, their families deserve to know what happened" he says, I nod in agreement, we normally torch if the bodies are beyond that, but otherwise leave to be found, its not a nice way to find out a loved one has died but at least they will know and then can grieve.

We ended up waiting around another half an hour before I rang the authorities, letting them know about a massacre at the bar, by the time they arrive to check it out me and dad will be long gone. I use my new gadget that changes my voice so that the authorities wont recognise it, just in case me and dad end up visiting the same place more than once, its happened before and it wasn't good, created an annoying distraction from the job and dad ended up having to finish it for me while I was stuck in a cops interrogation room, dad came afterwards to get me out thankfully, I was running out of ideas.

"So when is your next show hun?" asks dad after we get back on the road, I smile lightly, dad trying to lessen the tension,

"Tomorrow night, I got you a good seat, right by the bar" I say, he chuckles at this,

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" he says, I smile, he has never missed one of my staged songs, ever since I was young and first started playing violin. Back then it was for the fun, mum encouraged me to keep playing, always said I played music good enough for angels.

It was while mum was possessed that we discovered my…'gift.' Dad was trying to help her through her possession, she was so strong, but she somehow knew that she was losing near the end, she asked me to play her a song, it was then that I discovered that my music was painful to demons, I thought I could force the thing out of her, but it only pained her more and more, I couldn't hurt her anymore. And dad had to finish her. that was when I decided to learn as much as I could, to not stop until I could learn to force the demons out of people, and save them.

"Come on darling, let's get inside and feed Hunter" says dad, I smile and nod, though surprised that we are home already. I come out of the car with my bag and violin in both hands and follow dad inside, as soon as we open the door Hunter runs out, no doubt doing his business, I trained him with dad when we first found him as a puppy, we even took him on a hunt once, but I told dad that I don't want to ever put him in that kind of danger again, poor thing nearly got eaten by a werewolf.

"I'll feed Hunter sweetie, you go up to bed" dad says, I smile and give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before going upstairs to my room. I have a quick shower before hand and as soon as my head touches the pillow I'm out like a light.

What I didn't know is that tomorrow I will have a big surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose POV

I slept well last night, woke up around nine in the morning and continued on with my studies, I'm doing an online writing course, its only a hundred bucks a term which is good and I don't have to go in for any lectures or anything like that, I have to do a few web cam meetings with my teachers and I use it to speak to some of my other classmates when we want to talk about our work and ask for any help.

After two hours of that I take Hunter out for a walk, going into town for a little light shopping too, needing to get some food in and get dad some more beer and myself some cider and alchapops. Also getting Hunter some treats, he's been such a good boy, he knows he's spoiled, dad has told me many times that he is a spoilt baby, but he's my baby and nothing will change that.

"Come on Hunter" I say, taking his leash off when we get to the gates of the junk yard, letting him go off and have a run around and do his business, I'll clean it up later, smiling at him, I love that dog.

But I freeze after my eyes catch sight of a very familiar car. A 1967 Chevy Impala, I'd know that car anywhere.

I hurriedly walk through the front door after tying Hunter next to dads truck,

"Dad?" I shout, hurriedly putting the bags down, looking to my right to come face to face with a very familiar face,

"Hey Rose"

I punch him in the face, and either he was stupidly shocked that I would do this or he has been off his game, I'd say the first one,

"Dean Winchester you had better have a good reason as to why you haven't called in months or the next hit will be somewhere else by the tip of my boot" I say glaring down at him, my hands on my hips,

"Rose" I turn suddenly at this unexpected voice, surprised to see Sammy,

"Sammy? What are you doing here?" I ask looking to him confused, why isn't he in college?

"Dean get off the floor, you know you deserved that one. Rose something has happened, demons have John" says dad, walking into the room, I look at him surprised,

"Demons? But – how?" I ask, damn I'm gone for two hours and this happens,

"Sammy can bring you up to speed, but we're here because we need help" Dean says, I look to him from this, seeing him getting up now, touching his cheek slightly from where I punched him, I look to Sammy and then nod and after getting hold of the shopping bags we go into the kitchen however the story he tells me was not what I was expecting…at all!

Dean brought him out of college, Jessica is dead, they've been looing for John for the past half a year or so. Then they found a gun that can kill a demon permanently, his dad is on the hunt for the demon who killed their mom and now John is missing again and they suspect that the demons will be after them for the colt gun, but they want to see if their dad is still alive.

"Wow Sammy…shit you and Dean have been – damn I don't know what to say, I mean you gave up hunting to get away from all this but…doesn't sound like its letting up on you, if anything it sounds like its making up for lost time" I say, looking at him, not sure how to explain how I feel, pity, sorrow, anger,

"Why didn't either of you call or something to tell us how you both were, I haven't heard from you in ages, I could have helped, dad could have too" I say, looking to him in question.

"We didn't, think to be honest Rose. We've just barely stopped, we've been tracking him for so long, the only thing I've been thinking about is looking for dad, looking for the one who killed Jess and mum" he says, I nod at this in understanding.

"How about I show you some of dads books, might come in handy," I say, showing him to the little corner study dad and me use to read for research.

One hour later –

"Ok so you need practically all forms of offence against demons" I say going over a list in my head of what the boys will need, seeing dad come in from the kitchen with two of his silver flasks, handing one of them to Dean,

"What is this holy water?" Dean ask, looking at it,

"That one is, this is whiskey" dad says, taking a shot of the one he's holding, I smirk at this, seeing him hand it to dean for him to have some,

"Bobby thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure we should come" Dean says, I narrow my eyes at this, so he wasn't planning on coming,

"Nonsense, your daddy needs help" says dad, I look down at some of the notes in my handbook, my dad got me this leather-bound book, it was soaked and stretched in holy water and has silver on the edges so that no bad beings can get hold of it, practically all hunters have their own handbook, this one is mine.

"Well, yeah, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything." Dean says, I smirk at the memory, it was Johns own fault, and he wasn't listening to dad and what better way to get him to shut up then to cock a shotgun in front of them?

"Yeah, well what can I say? John has that effect on people" dad says, I agree with this, John was and will always be a pain in the ass, he just has this effect on people that make them want to kick his butt,

"Bobby, this book…I've never seen anything like it" Sammy says, I look to him from this, dad walking over to stand beside me,

"Key of Solomon? It's the real deal, alright" dad says,

"And these, uh, these protective circles. They really work?" Sammy asks, I nod in answer,

"Hell yeah. You get a demon in – they're trapped. Powerless. Its like a satanic roach motel" dad says earning a smile from Sammy,

"Man knows his stuff" Dean says, coming over to us slightly,

"I'll tell you something else too. This is some serious crap you boys stepping in" dad says, I look to Sammy at this, knowing what dad is talking about,

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Sammy asks, looking at dad then to me,

"Normal year, I hear of, say three demon possessions. Maybe four, tops" dad says,

"Yeah" Dean says, who I see is looking to dad curious,

"This year I hear of twenty seven so far, me and Rose caught wind of some demons in a bar yesterday, we go up, there were ten of them and they must have killed ten innocents, you get what I'm saying? More and more demons walking among us – a lot more" he says, Sammy had looked to me as if in confirmation and I nodded in answer,

"Do you know why?" Sammy asks,

"No, but I know it's something big. The storm's coming, and you boys, your Daddy – you are smack in the middle of it" dad says.

Suddenly I hear Hunter barking outside,

"Hunter?" I say, stepping over to the window, looking to where he was before on the porch, I had tied him to the stand earlier to keep him close, but my heart freezes when I only see the chain,

"Rose?" I look to dad looking at him alarmed,

"Something is wrong," I say about to head to the front door, but suddenly the door is kicked in and a blond woman comes in, I'm assuming this is Meg,

"No more crap, okay?" she says, looking to Dean who I see going over to her beginning to unscrew the flash with holy water inside, but she hits him hard, sending him flying into a stack of books, out cold, I step in front of dad and Sammy, pulling out my silver dagger from my boot holding it in my hand, I swear if this bitch hurt my dog she is dead,

"I want the colt, Sam – the real colt – right now" she says, but the three of us back away from her, knowing where we are leading her,

"We don't have it on us, we buried it" Sammy says, but even I know that he sounded bad, I mean come on he needs to work on his lying.

"Didn't I say "no more crap" I swear - after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?" she says, but I just smirk at her, bitch doesn't even know when she's been trapped.

"Actually we were counting on it. Gotcha" Dean says after looking to the ceiling and her following her gaze to the devils trap on the ceiling, did it myself, still quite proud of that one, its been up there for four months now.

I step closer to her from this but still out of the circle,

"What did you do with my dog?" I ask, promising her death with the tone of my voice, she smiles at me after turning to face me, and its then that she raises her hand, holding what I now see is a collar, a light blue collar with a bone charm on it…with blood on it.

I look to her from this, if I could with just my looks she's be dead right now, calmly I step to the side and pick up my violin from the coffee table,

"Remember we want her to stay around for a little sweetheart'" dad says, I nod at this, my eyes still on the bitch, position my violin with the bow in my other hand, my eyes on Meg who is looking as if trying to ready herself but I can see her sligjtly shaking,

"Wait, Bobby what's going on?" I hear Sammy ask, but I don't take any notice of him,

"This, is for Hunter you sick bitch" I say, then begin a long song, this one I created myself, I call it demon torture, because this song I specifically created to torture the demon, not enough for it to die but enough to keep it in the body. And I get the satisfaction of seeing and hearing her screaming in pain, trying to block out the noise with her hands over her ears but its no use, the sound is too sharp, too close and loud for her to avoid, she'll pay for killing my baby boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose POV

"Ok let me get this straight, when Rose plays her violin the music hurts the demon? Seriously?" Sammy asks, I look to him and then to Dean, sitting in my rocking chair on one end of the coffee table, my eyes at the corner can see the tied up demon under the devils trap, breathing heavily from what I did to her.

About ten minutes after I finished her torture I went outside with dad, Dean and Sammy after tying the bitch up and found my poor baby beside dads truck, he was still alive, he was whining in pain and I could see the wound on him, but to my utter relief the wound wasn't severe, dad picked him up and took him to the kitchen, I stroked him on his favourite spot behind his neck while dad tended to him, and after he was bandaged up I picked him up myself and took him to my room to lie him on my bed, giving him a kiss before salting the windowsill to keep him safe.

"She's had it for a while, maybe even since she was born I'm not sure, we didn't know about demons and such then. But it hurts them, she can even kill them with it" dad says, I'm half listening to them and the rest of my concentration is on Meg, having already asking her about john but she isn't telling us nothing, only wanting to piss the boys off, tried with me too about Hunter before I shut her up.

"She's been working on trying to get the demons out of the bodies without harming the people inside, but so far its not worked, but she has been getting better. Hence why I stopped you from hitting her again earlier, you need to be careful Dean, you don't want to hurt her" dad says,

"Wait what? Why?" Dean asks, at this I turn to look at him confused, he does know right?

"Because she really is a girl, that's why" dad says, I look to Dean and then Sam, but they still look clueless,

"What are you talking about?" Sam says, I stand up at this, the action acquiring their attention,

"She's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon. Can't you tell?" I ask, frowning at them, but they only look at me shocked, and then looking to dad who is also looking at them questioningly,

"Are you trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Dean asks nodding over at Meg,

"Its called possession for a reason Dean, they can possess recently dead bodies, but they make it more torture for their victims by pushing their conscious back if you will and taking full control of their bodies, the victims can just about see and feel everything that is going on in their body but cant do anything about it" I say, he looks at me shocked from this, him and Sammy,

"That's actually good news" Dean says, I frown at him for this, but then getting an idea of what he is thinking, I walk over to my rucksack and bring out my journal, going through the pages looking for the exorcism,

"Sammy" I say, handing it to him, he looks at it confused, presumably from the language, I lead him away from the demon,

"That is an exorcism chant, will exorcise the demon right out of the girls body without killing her" I say, he looks to me and nods, us both walking back to the other room with dad and Dean,

"Are you gonna read me a story?" she asks, I glare at her for this, she's lucky I'm not using my violin,

"Something like that. Hit it, Sam" Dean says,

"Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino..."

"An exorcism? Are you serious?" she asks, but I can see the very small hint of panic from her,

"Oh we're going for it, baby – head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards" Dean says, Sammy continuing on with the chant, she now begins to flinch in pain,

"I'm gonna to kill you. I'm gonna rip the bones from your body. And eat your eyeballs out of your skull" she says, her eyes going to the boys individually until going to me, but I raise my eyebrow at her, good luck with that while being under a devils trap and tied up.

"No, you're gonna burn in hell. Unless you tell us where our Dad is. Well, at least you'll get a nice tan." He says, I smirk at this, I wish, she begins shaking from the continued chant from Sammy, seeing her gasp in pain causing Sammy to stop,

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That's when I slit his throat" she says, I look to Sammy and nod for him to continue which he does,

"For your sake, I hope you're lying. Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God!" Dean says, my eyes going to him with worry then back to the demon, I look to my side at hearing pages flying, I look to Sammy seeing him looking at it worriedly,

"Its normal Sammy keep going" I say, he nods at this with his eyes still on the book,

"Where is he?" Dean asks, the anger in his voice obvious,

"You just won't take "dead" for an answer, will you?" she asks,

"Where is he?!"

"Dead!" she shouts,

"No, he's not! He's not dead! He can't be! What are you looking at? Keep reading" he says from looking to Sammy, this making me frown, but I know why he is acting like this, Dean would follow John anywhere he told him to, his loyalty knows no bounds, one of the many things that I respect him for, not that I would tell him that of course

"He will be!" she shouts, I look to her for this, got her,

"Wait! What?!" Dean asks, raising his hand to Sammy to stop,

"He's not dead. But he will be after what we do to him" she says, I step back to dad where he's stood by the window, watching the brothers interrogate her,

"Dad, what do we do?" I ask, he looks to me from this,

"I think you know, after we finish with this demon, your best option is to go with them, they're going to need you from the sounds of it" he says, I nod at this, not liking leaving dad here, not that I haven't gone on a hunt on my own before, I've done that many times before, I'm just worried how the boys will react. Dean is obviously very emotional, but I think he'll accept me coming with as extra muscle and Sammy hopefully wont have a problem either, especially with the added help of my knowledge that I'm beginning to realise these two severely lack.

"Maybe we can still use her. Find out where the demon is" Sammy says, I frown at this, hang on this wont do well, this girl from the sounds of it wont last long if they exorcise her fully,

"She doesn't know" Dean says,

"She lied" Sammy says,

"Sam, there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We've go to help her" Dean says, but at this me and dad seem to unconsciously step forward towards them at the same time,

"You're gonna kill her" dad says, Dean and Sammy look to him at this confused,

"What?" Dean asks,

"You said she fell from a building. That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it – that girl is going to die" dad says,

"Listen to me, both of you, we are not gonna leave her like that" Dean says, I have to agree with Dean, I wouldn't willingly leave a demon inside a human who is still suffering, she is better dead then left like this.

"She is a human being" dad says, I know he doesn't like this idea, it reminds him of mum, but he knows in the end it is for the best,

"And we're gonna put her out of her misery. Sam, finish it" Dean says, looking to Sammy, I look to Sammy sadly seeing him not sure what to do, looking back over to the demon,

"Finish it" Dean says, I walk over to Sammy,

"Sammy listen, that girl has been through hell and back, not figuratively – literally more times than any of us can count. Don't let her die alone" I say, he looks to me at this, I give him a comforting smile which he seems to accept with a nod, then walks over to the demon and continues the chant, the build up as usual is intense and the screams of the demon is piercing, our eyes watching as the demon is forced out of the girl and to the circle above, it acts as a way to force the demon into hell as well as a trap.

After its gone the body seems to slump, none of us moving or speaking, but I freeze when I see her move,

"She's alive!" I shout, hurrying over to her, helping her to rest her head back carefully,

"Call 911. Get some water and blankets" Dean says, I hear footsteps leaving and see Sam and Dean come on either side to take the rope off her wrists,

"Thank you" she whispers, but I can hear the pain in her voice, her eyes looking glazed but towards me,

"Shh, shh. Just take it easy, alright?" Sammy says,

"Come on. Let's get her down" Dean says, I step away for them to help her,

"Careful guys, very gently" I say, rushing over to the floor, kneeling down, wincing at hearing her bones crunching from the simple movement, her silent scream of pain pierces my heart, the poor girl,

"Rest her head on my knee, make sure she doenst choke on the blood" I say, they do as I say, I rest my hands under her head, wiping her hair slightly from her face,

"A year" she whispers, I frown for a second before realising what she means, the boys confused by what she's said

"It's been a year" she says to them, I stroke her hair, only hoping that the action is giving her a comforting feel, when I was young my mum would do this when I was scared and in pain.

"I've been awake for some of it. I couldn't move my own body. The things I did – it's a nightmare" she says,

"Was it telling us the truth about our Dad?" Dean asks, I frown at him for this but he doesn't take notice, Sammy also not happy with him for this, the poor girl is literally dying

"We need to know" he says,

" Yes. But it wants... you to know... that... they want you to come for him" she says, I see dad come in the room with a blanket and a glass of water, he hands me the glass and I carefully help her drink slowly, Sammy covering the blanket over her to keep her warm.

"Where is the demon we're looking for?" Sammy asks, I look down at her from this,

"Not there. Other ones. Awful ones" she says,

"Where are they keeping our Dad?" Dean asks,

"By the river…Sunrise" she says, but I frown at her for this, not because of her words, she feels…so cold, I look down and see no rise in her chest…

I use my fingers to close her eyelids, bowing my head slightly and closing my eyes,

"Dearest Angel near me, I humbly request that you take this soul from me, she whom hath suffered beyond count, go into the Heaven World. I ask that you wrap her in your wings of protection, love and flight where no more harm shall come to her. May she find peace with you and with our mighty father. May the light of your love, Father, embrace and keep her soul now and forever. Amen." I say silently.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose POV

I go upstairs finding my travel rucksack inside, shoving guns weapons and ammunition inside as well as some daggers and a change of clothes too with money and my phone and charger.

"Momma will be back soon ok baby, Daddy will take care of you while I'm gone" I say, kneeling in front of my bed, stroking Hunter, he whines at this, I kiss his head gently before standing up and picking up my violin case, throwing my coat on and my rucksack on over it, closing the door behind me.

"Thanks... for everything. Be careful, alright?" I hear Dean say as I come walking down the stairs,

"You just go find your Dad. And when you do, you bring him around, would you? I won't even try to shoot him this time" dad says, I smirk at this,

"Yeah right" I say, causing them all to look at me,

"Where are you going?" Dean asks, apparently seeing me in my coat and with my rucksack and such,

"I'm going with you" I say, standing straight in front of him, he looks at me confused before starts shaking his head,

"No damn way Rose, I'll be roadkill before I let you come on this hunt with us" he says,

"Well it's a good thing that you smell of roadkill isn't it? Look you need all the help you can get, dad can sort the paramedics out, and I can be out helping you two, I know all that dad knows – almost and I can be an extra set of eyes, and…no one can refuse my lullaby's" I say, stroking my violin case, they look to it from this,

"Dean please, let me help" I say looking to him seriously now, I cant just watch them leave and be worrying myself sick about them.

He looks at me for a few minutes, I swear it feels like our old staring contests before he finally sighs and nods in agreement, I smile at him for this, looking over to Sammy who I see smiling at me, apparently happy I am coming along. I hurry over to dad and hug him which he chuckles at,

"Look after Hunter for me while I'm gone ok dad" I say, he nods at me for this,

"And you keep yourself and these boys alive" he says, I nod at this, saluting to him which he smirks at before I turn and leave with the boys,

"You going in the back?" Dean asks, I nod at this and go into the back, putting my bags on the other seat.

"Don't you still have your bike?" Sammy asks, looking to me where I'm sat behind Dean, I smile at him for this,

"Sammy do you seriously think I would part with my baby? She'd be too loud for this hunt so would be best to leave her here, besides her tyres are being replaced and they don't come till next month" I say, he nods at this, Dean already turning the engine on.

Around an hour later we stopped by some train tracks, Sammy reading the book dad gave him to read, I have my side door open while I check my guns are loaded and working fine, opting to leaving my rucksack in the car, I turn my head in time to see Sammy drawing the devils trap on the car, I smirk at hearing Dean complaining about that, wait until he learns the advantages of that symbol, hell it'll keep all his weapons and such that he keeps in here safe from the demons, I carved that symbol into every single part of mine and my dads car and bike with that symbol to make sure that they cant go on or in them.

"So, we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get Dad" I hear Sammy say, I look to them only now coming out of my thoughts seeing that they are beginning to argue, I roll my eyes at this, some things never change. I grab my violin case and put it over my shoulder after putting my guns in their holsters as well as my knives into my boots and jacket pockets.

"Well, you and Dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that? You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? I'm gonna be the one to bury you. You're selfish, you know that? You don't care about anything but revenge." Dean says, I frown at this,

"That's not true, Dean. I want Dad back. But they are expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage and you know it, Dean. We cannot bring that gun. We can't" Sammy says, as usual the one with the brains.

"Fine" Dean says, I get out of the car from this, closing the door behind me,

"Alright we need to get going if we're to find John" I say, they look to me and both nod in agreement, I check my blades and guns one last time before setting off with them walking down the river.

"Hey, hey. Think I know what Meg meant by Sunrise" Dean says after stopping and making us stop in our tracks, I look towards us and see an apartment building with a sign that reads "Sunrise Apartments." Thank you Meg!

"Son of a bitch. That's pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people they can possess almost anybody inside" Dean says, I nod at this in agreement, seeing all the people around, any of them can be a demon and we wont know it,

"Yeah, and make anybody attack us" Sammy says,

"And so we can't kill them – a building full of human shields" Dean says, my eyes going over the building, looking for weak spots,

"They probably know exactly what we look like, too. And they could look like anybody" Sammy says,

"Yeah, this sucks out loud" Dean says,

"Tell me about it. Alright, so, how the hell are we going to get in?" Sammy asks, I look to them from this,

"Normal humans react to fear, surprise, demons don't their more subtle and calm – collected, the noise doesn't bother them because the noise of say an alarm or a smash isn't too loud for them like it is for a normal human, they hear it but it doesn't surprise them, like hearing the wind" I say, my eyes still scanning the area,

"Well Dean your big idea is coming along well" I say smirking at him he looks to me confused,

"Well it was your idea for me to come along, since none of these demons have seen me before I'll be able to just walk right through without any suspicion" I say, he smiles at this with that crooked grin of his, knowing that I am making out that this was all part of his plan, to make him look smart when we both know it wasn't.

"It was a good idea wasn't it" he says, I smirk at this, seeing Sammy chuckle too,

"There's a fire alarm inside, I can use it to get the humans out, that will let us know who is demon and who isn't, plus if I use my violin even for just a second the noise will hurt them if they are there" I say, they nod at this in agreement,

"Okay, but when you turn the alarm on then the city responds in, what, seven minutes?" Sammy says, I nod at this taking down the time in my head, looking down at my watch

"Seven minutes exactly. Rose be careful, come and find us outside after setting it off" he says, I smile and nod at him, the two of them nodding at me. I walk out of the trees and towards the road towards the apartment building, looking around at the building casually, then walk inside, my eyes carefully looking for the alarm and find it on the wall by the entry way I came in. I'm about to press it when I see a man walking down the hallway, I move to the stairs to make it look like I'm going up them, listening to his footsteps until they leave outside where I quickly come back downstairs and pull the alarm. Quickly I hurry outside meeting the boys and nod to Sammy as I go over to Dean.

"Hey, what's happening? Is it a fire?" Dean asks a fireman, I look to him worriedly then to the fireman,

"We're figuring that out right now, sir. Just stay back" the fireman says

"Well, we've got a Yorkie upstairs and he pees when he's nervous..." Dean says, trying to look anxious,

"Poor porky will be so scared" I say, looking to the fireman pretending to be scared for my little dog,

"Sir can you take your wife back from here please" he says I look to Dean as he leads me away,

"You had to go for a Yorkie didn't you?" I ask, walking over to where I spot Sammy with firemen gear,

"That's where you got confused? Where did Porky come from?" he asks, putting the gear on, I don't as is not part of the plan,

"Don't you remember that that's what we used to call you from your love of pork" I say, he looks to me at this with what I can tell is realisation, I laugh at this as well as Sammy slightly, seeing the annoyance on Deans face at the memory. I watch them go in.

I keep a watch out until I see two men going in, one was a civilian and as soon as he touched the fireman he froze for a second before following the man, demons.

Quickly I go around the back, trying to see if I can catch sight of any of the boys, thankfully not having to wait long before seeing Dean on a fire escape,

"Dean!" I shout, catching his attention, I watch as he climbs down with who I see is John and then Sammy, I hurry over to Dean to help with John, seeing Sammy walking slightly ahead with a bag.

But I hear a scuffle and look behind me to see Sammy on the floor with a guy punching him senseless,

"Sammy!" I shout, running over to them and kicking the man in the face, ready to kick him again when he doesn't move, when he suddenly throws his hand out at me and throws me backwards, the only thing I remember is hitting something hard.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose POV

"Rose? Rosie?"

I slowly open my eyes, blurred at first but slowly coming to focus on Dean,

"I told you I hate being called Rosie" I say, feeling my head, damn that hurts,

"You also said that I'm allowed to call your Rosie as long as no-one else does" he says, I smile at that seeing that triumphant smirk of his that he uses when he thinks he's won an argument,

"What happened?" I ask, feeling behind my head where I learn hurts more,

"You got thrown onto a car, got a little glass in the back of your head but nothing serious" he says, I nod at this, slowly sitting up, looking around us to see we're in what looks to be an old cabin.

"How's John?" I ask, looking over to see Sammy sat down at a table looking over at me, I smile at him which he returns, letting him know I'm ok,

"Over here" i look over to see John, but frown at him slightly he doesn't stand like that,

"My you have grown" he says, I narrow my eyes at him for this, without fail John has always taunted me with the nick name 'Rose Red' and never has he not called me that,

"I'm not the old one here Johnny," I say, watching as he just smiles, now I know John, not a lot but I know that he HATES that nickname. Suddenly our teasing is put to a stop when I see the wind picking up from outside the window and the lights flickering around us,

"It found us. Its here" John says, I stand up from where I was lying on a table with the help of Dean looking around the place for any areas that aren't protected,

"The demon?" Sammy asks, I look around for my violin case, seeing it on a chair and hurry over to it, hearing John telling Sammy to check on the salt lines, I bring my violin out in time to catch John asking Dean for the colt, but I see Dean looking at John suspiciously,

"He'd be furious" Dean says, I frown at this, did I miss something when I was out?

"What?" John asks, I step over to Dean from this,

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me, he'd tear me a new one. Your not my dad" Dean says, now aiming the gun at John, I knew it!

"Dean, its me" says John, I step behind Dean for this, placing my violin at my chin just to be ready,

"I know my dad better than anyone. And you aint him" Dean says,

"What the hells gotten into you?" 'John' says,

"I could ask you the same thing" I say, glaring at him, seeing Sammy walking into the room and looking at the position the three of us are in,

"Dean? What the hells going on?" he asks,

"Your brothers lost his mind" John says, I narrow my eyes at him for that,

"He's not dad" Dean says,

"What?" Sammy asks, looking from Dean to me then to 'John'

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him" Dean says, hearing the sound of his voice, the hurt and the anger,

"Don't listen to him, Sammy" he says,

"Dean, how do you know?" Sammy asks,

"He's...he's different" Dean says, I nod in confirmation,

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you've gotta trust me" he says, I glare at him for this, the way he is making these two question one another and themselves,

"No" Sammy says coming over to stand beside me, the three of us glaring at this imposter,

"Fine, the three of you are so sure, go ahead. Kill me" he says, looking down as if in defeat, I look to Dean but I know he wouldn't, not his own father,

"I thought so" he says, and then suddenly raising his head and his eyes are yellow!

"What the fuck?" I say, but without warning a force is thrown at me, sticking me against the wall behind me, and it feels like its still being frown against me, I try to push against it but its strong!

"What a pain in the ass this things been" he says, my eyes looking to him,

"Its you isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time" Sammy says,

"Well you found me" he says, I glare at him for this, using my strength to try to go against his force,

"But the holy water?" Sammy asks, I frown at this, they used holy water on him but it didn't work?

"You think something like that works on something like me?" he asks,

"Higher level" I grumble, but I see that I've caught his attention,

"Well, well I might have known that you would enter the picture at some point, I've heard so much about you Miss Singer" he says I glare at him for this,

"Well if you wanted to hear one of my songs all you had to do was ask!" I sneer at him, but this only seems to make him laugh,

"Ah she has spirit! I like her!" he says, I try to break free of the force but if anything it feels like its getting stronger,

"I think I might add her to my collection" he says, I jerk away when I feel a hand stroke the side of my face, glaring at him,

"I'm gonna kill you!" shouts Sammy, this causing the demon to take his attention off me and onto him,

"Oh that'd be a neat trick. In fact, here. Make the gun float to you there psychic boy" he says, putting the gun down on the table in front of him, I see Sammy look at the gun but I don't understand what does he mean psychic? Sammy isn't psychic is he?

"Well, this is fun. I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this...this is worth the wait Your Dad – he's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood" he says, him stood by Dean,

"Let him go, or I swear to God –"

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice. You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter" he says, oh great so the demon Meg was his daughter,

"Who, Meg?" Dean asks, I watch them, carefully trying to reach for one of my blades in my belt,

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand" he says,

"You've got to be kidding me" Dean says,

"What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family? Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right" he says, I manage to grab my knife from my boot, but conceal it behind my sleeve,

"You son of a bitch" Dean says,

"I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?" Sammy asks this, getting the attention of the demon

"You mean why did I kill Mommy and pretty, little Jess?" he asks,

"You know, I never told you this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him. Shopping for rings and everything. Even asked young Rose here for advice on how to ask her!" he says, I narrow my eyes at him for this, seeing him smiling at me then turning back to Sammy

"You want to know why? Because they got in the way" he says,

"In the way of what?" Sammy asks, what has this demon got planned? It must be something big,

"My plans for you, Sammy. You... and all the children like you" he says,

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can't stand the monologing" Dean says,

"Funny, but that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth" he says, his attention on Dean now,

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" he asks,

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam – he's clearly John's favourite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you. And the pretty girl you like, the one who you never got the guts to ask out for that second date, now scared that she's over you, encourages you to drink more and sleep with who ever that will take the pain away" he says, but I frown at him for this, my eyes on Dean as his go to mine for a while, but then goes back to the demon,

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em" he says, smiling at him, but the demon steps away from this, seeing him lowering his head, I frown at this, what is he up to? Dean can be so stupid! I look in time for demon to raise Johns head and then hear Dean yell in pain,

"Dean! No!" Sammy shouts, at this I throw the dagger up and with as much effort as possible kick it at the demon, but he turns and freezes it, I look at him in fear, seeing that he's let Dean loose from this spell,

"Darlin' I'm going to have to teach you some manners" he says, then without warning he throws the dagger at me and it goes into my shoulder, I scream at the pain, feeling it stuck into the wood of the wall,

"Rose!" I look to see Dean now in pain again after he said my name, I can just about see blood coming rom his chest,

"Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!" he shouts, I try to struggle but the force and the dagger are both too painful

"Dean! No!" Sammy shouts, I scream out to him, I need my violin I need to stop this demon before he kills Dean! But I need my music I need sound!

Wait…if I can make the right pitch…

I look in time to see Dean pass out, I look to the demon,

"Hey yellow eyes!" I shout, he looks to me with a big smile on his face, but glare at him, never have I hated anyone more then I do today, taking a deep breath I blow out a high tuned whistle and as I had hoped it did the desired effect, it caused him pain!

As soon as I did this he lets us all go, but I scream when I feel the dagger still in me, quickly I pull it out, it letting me down, I watch painfully as Sammy is shouted at to shoot John, I hurry over to him and quickly ignoring the pain grab my violin and make a few high pitched tones, making John jerk slightly and then scream as the demon comes out, I freeze at this…its – that's never worked before…!

"Rosie! You alright?" I look over to Dean and carefully go over to him, but unable to do anything as I look to my wound, shit I didn't realise…how close it is, I look to him breathing deeply,

"Yo-you need to go to a hospital Dean, Sammy we need to get in the car, you have to drive" I say, leaning a little against the wall. I let John lean on me as we walk to the car, me being careful,

"Rose…you need to put pressure on that now, its bleeding too much" he says, I look down confused to see that his words are right, I'm bleeding far too much,

"Shit" I say, he leans on the car and opens the door for me, I all but tumble into the car beside Dean in the backseat,

"Rose come on, stay with me, I'll stay awake if you do" he says, I smile slightly and nod in agreement, my head leaning on his shoulder, his head resting on mine, the feel of his warmth making the pain a little more bearable.

The car ride is quick Sammy finding where the nearest hospital is, roughly around ten minutes away, hearing him and John talking, but its getting harder to keep my eyes open,

"Dean…" I say, but as soon as I'm about to ask him, I feel a crash to my side and the feeling of being crushed and a snapping feeling before all I feel is pain and all I see is the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean POV

What the damn hell happened?

I open my eyes to see white ceiling, the last thing I remember was watching over Rose to make sure she stayed awake when suddenly it went dark from a lot of pain hitting me with a great force.

I sit up from the bed I'm lying on finding myself wearing a white t-shirt and blue hospital pants, and barefoot, oh well.

I look around and get off the bed walking into a hallway, yup as I thought, I'm in a damn hospital.

"Sam? Dad? Rose? Anybody!" I shout out, continuing down the hall and making my way down the staircase, finally seeing a receptionist at a desk, first person I've seen around here,

"Excuse Me," I say, walking over to her,

"Hi, I uh, I think I was in a car accident, my dad, my brother and a friend, I just need to find them" I say, but she's not even looking at me, doesn't even look like she heard me,

"Hello?" I say, snapping my fingers in front of her, but nothing! Shit what the hell is going on here?

Quickly I hurry back upstairs, seeing more people around but none of them will respond to me, like I'm not here.

I retrace my steps back into my room, finally finding it to finally realise why no-one can see or hear me. I'm lying on the bed, tubes, wires and everything you can think of in me, and unconscious.

I back up a little against the wall by the door, taking it in, so it was bad, I didn't imagine all that pain, shit I never thought that it would come to this, well at least I'm not dead, just a ghost.

I turn in time to see Sammy and…oh shit, Rose in a wheelchair, Sammy pushing her into the room,

"Dean!" she cries, her right hand over her mouth, I step forward a little to see them both better, she has her left arm in a sling with what I can see is a lot of bandages, from her stab wound from the demon. Her face has scratches all over and…damn I never thought I'd see the day when she would be in a wheelchair…and crying for me.

"Don't worry Rose, I'm right here, you both look good, considering…Sammy man tell me you can hear me. How's dad? Is he okay? Come on, you're the psychic. Give me some ghost whispering or something!" I say, trying to catch his attention, but nothing, his gaze solely on my body. Rose wheels herself a little closer to my bed with her good arm and places her hand on mine, I smile at the gesture slightly, trust her to show her soft side when I'm unconscious.

"Your father's awake. You can go see him if you like" says a doctor who comes in, well that's good news

"Doc, what about my brother?" Sammy asks, I look to the doc at this,

"Well he sustained serious injury: blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema" he says, I look to my body from this, that's a lot of bad,

"Well, what can we do?" Sammy asks,

"Well we don't know his full condition until he wakes up. If he wakes up" he says, I look to him from this,

"If?" Rose asks, her head looking behind her at him,

"I have to be honest-" but I am pissed!

"Oh, screw you doc, I'm waking up!" I shout glaring at him,

"Most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations" he says,

"Come on, Sam. Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me. Sam?" I say, trying to get his attention still,

"Well doc, I have the _expectation_ that you will keep him alive until he wakes up. He IS a fighter and he will fight till the end" Rose says, I look to her from this, her words calming me down slightly, I didn't realise the level of faith she had in me.

"Lets go see dad" Sammy says, placing his hand on Rose's shoulder she nods at this, but then puts her hand on the bed and stands up shakily at first but after righting herself she leans forward and kisses my cheek,

"You wake up soon, you hear me?" she says then stands up straight and goes with Sammy,

"Miss Singer you should stay in the whee –"

"I do not need to be wheeled around like an old grandma, I'm perfectly capable of walking," she says, putting her arm through Sammy's,

"Besides I have my carer right here to look after me. And he is very good at piggy back rides" she says, I laugh at this, seeing Sammy chuckle at this, I swear this woman is the only one I know who can be in a sad situation and make people laugh.

Sammy leads her out with me following them behind, wanting to see dad too.

"Hey John, didn't think I'd see the day where I would be relieved to see you awake over being asleep" Rose says upon walking into the room dad is in, he chuckles at this, Sammy leading her over to a chair near the bed.

"How's Dean?" he asks, looking over to Sammy, I stand near the door, leaning against the wall,

"There's contusions to his liver and kidney, blood loss, but they're more concerned with early signs of cerebral edema, but they've said they can't do anymore until he wakes up" Rose says,

"Of course their words were 'if' he wakes up" Sammy says, this I see dad looks concerned with, well that's a little but of a relief.

He hands Sammy what I can see is a medical insurance card, no doubt not his,

"Elroy McGillictty?" Sammy says, with what I can see is a small smile, none of us have our own medical insurance, Rose possibly but I never asked,

"And his two loving sons. So, did the doctor say anything else about Dean?" he asks,

"Nothing. Look. The doctors wont do anything, then we'll have to, that's all, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him" Sammy says, but I frown at him for this, I said that to him, did he hear me maybe? But then why didn't he answer?

"We'll look for someone" dad says, Sammy agreeing with him, them arguing over who to go for and if they will find someone,

"No, I said we'd look. All right? I'll check under every stone. Where's the Colt?" he asks, I roll my eyes at this, typical of him to ask for that when I'm dying.

"Your son is dying and you're worried about the colt?" Sammy asks,

"We're hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us too. That gun may be our only card," he says, I suppose that's a valid reason,

"It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83" Rose says, thank god someone is looking out for my baby, I hope she's ok,

"All right. You've gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside" he says,

"I called dad, he's roughly an hour out, he's gunna tow the Impala back to his place" Rose says, thank you!

"All right, you two go meet Bobby, you get that colt, and bring it back to me. And you watch out for hospital security" he says, I frown at this, why does he need the Colt so bad, unless he thinks the demon is going to come here,

"I think we've got it covered" Sammy says, Rose nodding in agreement,

"Hey, here. I made a list of things I need, have Bobby pick them up for me" dad says, bringing a piece of paper out from the side, Sammy walking over and taking it from him, reading the list,

"Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?" Sammy asks, I frown at that, vaguely remembering some of the ingredients but not sure where from and what they are used for. I look over to Rose and see her frowning, being Bobby's daughter would mean that she would definitely know some of those ingredients,

"Protection" dad says, but I keep my eyes on Rose to see her reaction and see it, those narrowed eyes, dad is lieing.

I watch as Sammy helps her to stand up after putting the list in his pocket, his arm around her waist with her arm over his shoulder, sometimes I swear they look like brother and sister,

"Hey dad? You know, the demon, he said he had plans for me, and children like me. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?" Sammy asks, I look to dad from this,

"No, I don't" he says, I frown at him for this, watching at the corner of my eye Sammy and Rose leaving the room,

"Well, you sure know something" I say, I just need to figure out what.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose POV

We left the hospital getting a lift from dad to the junkyard, dad panicked when he saw my arm in a sling but I managed to help him calm down, reassuring him that I'm all right.

Sammy explains to him on the way what happened and the situation that Dean is in as well as John. What the hell is John wanting to use those ingredients for? Just two of those ingredients are used for a big ass summoning.

My thoughts freeze when I see the Impala,

"Shit" I say, looking at the once beautiful car, it looks like an elephant used it as a trampoline!

"Oh man. Dean is gonna be pissed" Sammy says, I nod in agreement, I don't need to lean on him so much thanks to the pain killers the nurses gave me before I left.

"Look, Sam. This…this just aint worth a tow. I say we empty the trunk, sell the rest for scrap" he says, I look at him alarmed, he knows what this car means to Dean,

"Hell no!" I say, looking at him alarmed,

"Rose is right, Dean would kill me if we did that. When he gets better he's gonna want to fix this" Sammy says, I nod in agreement,

"There's nothing to fix. The frame's a pretzel, and the engine's ruined. There's barely any parts worth salvaging" dad says,

"Listen to be Bobby. If there's only one working part, that's enough. We're not just going to give up on…" he stops, we all know he's not just talking about the car now, I take his hand and squeeze it, him looking to me and smiles, squeezing my hand in return.

"Okay. You got it" dad says,

"Here, uh, dad asked for you to get this stuff for him" Sammy says, handing the list John gave to him, to dad, I step over to dad to see the list more closely, I frown at the ingredients, its as I suspected.

"What's John want with this?" dad asks, him and I sharing a look,

"Protection from the demon?" Sammy says, but I look to dad and he looks to me too, both knowing the same thing, none of these ingredients are for protection what so ever!

"What?" Sammy asks, I look to see him looking at me and dad confused, must have noticed our exchange,

"Oh, nothing, its just, uh –" but dads interrupted,

"Bobby? What's going on?" Sammy asks, I look to dad then to Sammy, he needs to know,

"Sammy, none of these ingredients are for making a protection spell, or for anything of that nature, this, is summoning ingredients. John wants to summon a demon – a powerful one. And I think we all know which one he wants to summon" I say, and I see the look of anger and betrayal on Sammy's face.

"I'll grab this stuff, we can get most of this around here and some a little out of town, shouldn't take long" dad says, I nod in agreement, but I can still see the mood Sammy is in, looks like John is in for it when we get back to the hospital.

2 hours later –

it didn't take too long to find Johns ingredients, dad had to call in a couple of favours for some but they weren't too far away, thankfully dad brought my bike so Sammy and I could get back to the hospital, I cant wait till this arm is out of a sling so I can ride my baby rather then being passenger.

"Lets get this over with" Sammy says after parking up and locking up my bike, I take my helmet and Sammy's one I let him use in with me while he carried the duffel bag with the ingredients inside.

"Try to keep a level head Sammy" I say gently, not wanting him to burst out with the anger I know he's bubbling up inside.

We maneuverer our way in the hospital to Johns room, I stay by the door watching as Sam goes to the window, trying to calm down I believe,

"Your quiet" John says, my eyes going to him, I look down beyond grateful that my own father has never once lied to me.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Sammy asks, dumping the bag on the bed,

"What are you talking about?" John asks, I roll my eyes at this, he seriously doesn't do his sons any justice, how stupid does he think we are, if dad hadn't had seen those ingredients I would have and I would have told Sammy without a doubt, does he think dad wouldn't have said anything?

"That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward of a demon, you use it to summon one. Your planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you? Have some stupid macho showdown?!" Sammy shouts, I straighten at this, readying in case I need to intervene,

"I have a plan Sam" John says, I roll my eyes at this, he doesn't seem to take into count that his plan is to bring a crazy demon to a hospital of all places where it could kill so many innocents,

"That's exactly my point! Dean is dying, and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!" he shouts,

"Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Dean" John says,

"How? How is revenge going to help him? Your not talking about everybody but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession!" Sammy shouts,

"You know, it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt. Now if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened" John says, I look down at this, he is so stupid! These two I swear one day are going to kill one another,

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake, I knew I was wrong –"

"Shut up, both of you!" I shout suddenly, but as soon as I say this a glass of water from the table over Johns bed goes flying, crashing to the floor, I stare at it in shock, I know that wasn't me.

"What the hell?"

I look to John and Sammy seeing them both looking at me from the crash, I roll my eyes at me,

"Think again genius' that wasn't me. It was me however that shouted at you both to shut you both up, for crying out loud your family! Start acting like it!" I shout, looking at them both fiercely, I look to john

"John would you kill your boys if they were possessed by the demon?" I ask, he looks down at this, I knew he wouldn't, he loves these boys,

"Didn't think so, so how could you expect one of your sons who LOVES you to do that to their own father?" I say. I look to Sammy giving him a smile then leaving the room, intending to go and check on Dean, but seeing doctors and nurses running in the same direction, my eyes widen, I run after them, praying that they're not going to the room I desperately don't want them to go to, but my prayers are left un answered.

They're all crowded around Dean, his life line flat and using the shock panels on his chest,

"No! Dean!" I cry, forcing myself to stay in the doorway, knowing not to interfere with their work that could cost him his life.

"Dean…No" Sammy says suddenly behind me, I turn and bury my face in his chest, his arms wrapping around me tightly as I wrap mine around him, please please god don't take him yet!

" _ **I said get back!"**_

I look up and around when I hear him, I look to Dean but still see him unconscious, I swear I heard him just now!

"We have a pulse" that's all I hear the nurse say when I finally let a breath loose, tears still streaming down my face.

"Sammy?" I say, looking up to him, he looks to me then back to Sammy,

"I swear…I'm sure I heard Dean just now" he says, my eyes widen at this,

"I…I heard Dean too" I say silently, but loud enough for him to hear me, he looks to me at this, at least we can relax a little at knowing we're not just hearing things, but it only brings about another question, how did we hear him and where is he?


	8. Chapter 8

Rose POV

Sammy and I ran back to John's room after making sure that Dean is staying stable which thankfully he is doing.

"Dad, something isn't right, just now Rose and I were watching Dean flat lining and the doctors were trying to bring him back when I swear I felt something just before his heart started beating again" Sammy says, I nod in agreement to John, seeing him looking at us with shock at first from hearing about how Dean was close to death but relieved when we told him he's ok, but now looking confused,

"What do you mean, you felt something?" he asks,

"I mean it flet like, like Dean. Like he was there, just out of earshot or something. I don't know if its my psychic thing or what, it…But do you think its even possible? I mean, do you think his spirit could be around?" Sammy asks, I look to John from this, technically its very possible, people in Deans situation can have their spirits wandering around the place but dad and I only thought of this as a theory, its never really been confirmed.

"Anything's possible" John says,

"Well there's one way to find out" Sammy says, about to walk out, taking my hand in his about to lead us out,

"Where are you going?" John asks,

"I gotta pick something up. we'll be back," Sammy says, looking back at him in answer,

"Wait, Sam. I promise I wont hunt this demon. Not until we know Dean's okay" John says, I smile at him for this, happy with him for what he's doing, Sammy and I leave the room.

"Sammy where are we going?" I ask, us both walking to my bike, me putting my helmet on after passing him my spare one,

"We need to contact a spirit right? Well I'm going to go and get an instrument that will help us" he says, I look at him curiously until mounting the bike behind him and just waiting until we get into town to get whatever it is that he is getting.

"I cannot believe that you bought this, you do realise that if Dean sees this he will never let you live it down, heck I'm certainly not going to" I say, unable to take the smirk off my face, seeing Sammy with a weejee board in the bag he is holding, us walking down the corridor to Deans room,

"Hey if it works then it will be worth it" he says,

"And if not it's a waste of thirty bucks" I say, now walking into Deans room, my eyes falling straight onto Dean lying in his bed still unconscious, I keep hoping that I'll walk into the room and he'll be awake, but keep getting let down so far.

"Hey. I think maybe you're around. And if you are, don't make fun of me for this, but um, well, there's one way we can talk" Sammy says, putting the board out of the paper bag, us both walking to the end of Deans bed and sitting crossed legged on one side of the board, leaving the other side for Dean if he is around.

"Dean? Dean are you here?" Sammy says, looking around the room with both our hands on the pointer, I really don't think this is going to work its just – but my thoughts stop there when the pointer starts to move, my eyes widening in shock when the pointer goes to 'Yes.' I look in front of us at the empty space where I can only guess Dean is and smile happily.

Dean POV

"I'll be damned," I say.

I seriously didn't think this would but when it did I can admit this was a great idea! I look up to be scared out of my wits when Rose is looking right at me with a brilliant smile, I look closely at her realising that she cant actually see me but I can only assume that she is presuming I am sitting here with how I moved the pointer.

"Its good to hear from you man!" Sammy says looking around for a second with a big smile too; good to know I'm missed,

"It hasn't been the same without you Dean" Sammy says,

"Damned straight" I say, then placing my fingers back on the pointer and start to slide it to the letters, needing to let them know what is going on,

"Dean, what? H? U? Hunt? Hunting? What, are you hunting?" Sammy asks, I point the pointer at 'Yes' good thing he's smart,

"Its in the hospital, what you're hunting? Do, do you know what it is?" Sammy asks, but I frown at him, too many questions,

"One question at a time, dude" I say; now working the pointer to the words of the creature I know is here, Reaper.

"A reaper. Dean. Is it after you?" Sammy asks, I point it to 'Yes'

"If its here naturally Dean…there's no way to stop it" Rose says, who I see is looking at me with a saddened look, damn I do not like her looking at me like that, like she's been defeated, well I aint going down without a fight.

"Yeah you can't kill death," I say,

"No. No, no, no, um, there's gotta be a way. There's gotta be a way. Dad'll know what to do" Sammy says suddenly getting up and leaving, Rose stays sat down with me,

"Dean…the reaper has already tried to take you once before, but how did you stop it?" she asks, I frown at this, I just touched it and I was thrown off it. I spell this out to her, her eyes reading this, frowning when I finish,

"Dean you need to be careful, we all know what happens when souls don't get taken by the reapers. You'll be trapped here…forever. Ghosts refuse the help of reapers, refuse to go on, then they go mad from the loneliness and the…well everything. I don't want to see that happen to you. I could never live with myself if one day…we're hunting you. I mean…heck if you stayed you'd be haunting our asses with not looking after the Impala correctly" she says chuckling slightly, I smirk at this, and point the pointer at 'yes' which she laughs at, this making me smile wider.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her, she's not in great shape right now…damn you'd go nuts just seeing her but, I'll fix her. I promise" she says, I smile at her from this, I always thought that if anything happened to me then I would leave baby to dad or Sammy…now I'm starting to think someone else might be a little bit more worthy of her, someone who would actually know how I would look after her and how she should be treated, like the queen she is on the road.

"Rose, hey. Dad wasn't in his room" Sammy says, I look up to him from this, standing up, the same as Rose,

"What do you mean where is he?" she asks, that's what I want to know,

"I'm not sure, but I got his journal, so who knows? Maybe there's something here" he says, I look to Rose to see her going to her rucksack I didn't notice she had on and pulls her own out,

"Thanks for not giving up on me you two" I say, knowing they cant hear me, but seeing them both working so hard, to try and save me.

I walk over to him to see what's in the journal; I read a little until a paragraph catches my attention - that bitch!

Rose POV

I sit in the chair beside Deans bed, my hands holding one of his, my eyes watching him, neither Sam or I know what to do, I've called dad and he's said he'll try to do some research and will try to get in touch with John, since none of us can seem to find him in the hospital or call him.

We just don't know what to do.

I tried getting in touch with Dean through the board but he didn't answer, I can only guess he is somewhere else, hopefully with John or something. We would know if he passed on as his body would have died.

"Dean, are you here? I couldn't find anything in the book. I don't know how to help you. But I'll keep trying, all right? Both me and Rose. As long as you keep fighting. I mean, come on you can't, you can't leave me here alone with Dad. We'll kill each other, you know that, and Rose will only be forced to break us apart. Dean, you gotta hold on. You can't go, man, not now. We were just starting to be brothers again. Can you hear me?" Sammy says, I keep my eyes on Dean, hearing him talking to Dean, tears building up until they escape and fall down my cheeks.

Without warning Dean wakes up! Gasping for breath!,

"Dean!" both me and Sammy say, I cant believe it! He's awake!

"Help I need help!" shouts Sammy,

"Dean! Dean calm down, breath slowly ok" I say stroking his head to try and calm him down, apparently helping as his breathing slows down slightly, his eyes going to me, squeezing my hand which I only notice I'm still holding, I squeeze it back with a smile.

Nurses and doctors come in and all of them are beyond shocked at Deans conscious state, me and Sammy stood by the windows to be out of their way, listening to them checking everything, and I mean everything, but none of them can understand hoe Dean is awake.

Finally a doctor comes back in with a clipboard showing us all of Deans records,

"I can't explain it. The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some kind of angel watching over you" he says, I look to Dean at this, unable to believe it, I never imagined that when he woke up that he would be completely healed – that's impossible!

"Thanks doc" Deans says, us watching as the doctor leaves the room before Dean faces me and Sammy,

"So you said a reaper was after me?" Dean says, yes that's another strange bit as well, he doesn't remember sending us the messages on the board or anything while being unconscious as a spirit.

"Yeah" Sammy says nodding in answer,

"How'd I ditch it?" Dean asks, I shrug at this not knowing,

"You got me. Dean, you really don't remember anything?" Sammy asks, looking to him curiously,

"No. Except, this pit in my stomach. Something's wrong" Dean says looking at us both, I look to him concerned, when suddenly a knock sounds and the person who appears is John Winchester,

"How you feeling dude?" John asks, smiling at Dean happily,

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive" Dean says, looking to him,

"That's what matters" John says,

"Where were you last night"

"I had some things to take care of" John says, I narrow my eyes at him for this, I'd bet a thousand bucks he had something to do with Deans sudden recovery, he was no-where to be found and Dean wakes up and has practically nothing wrong with him anymore after he was practically on his death.

"Well, that's specific" says Sam,

"Come on, Sam" Dean says, looking frustrated, can't blame him,

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam asks,

"No" John says, but the way he said that one word and the way he looked almost like he was about to say otherwise makes me think differently,

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?" Sam says, he knows something's up, but he needs to learn to do this out of Deans presence, he knows it upsets him, and he's been through enough already.

"Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I, I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?" John says, I look to him from this, those words were definitely sincere, truthful, but…it doesn't sound like him, I've never known him to be like this, ever.

"Dad, are you all right?" Sammy asks,

"Yeah. Yeah I'm just a little tired. Hey, son, would you, mind getting me a cup of caffeine?" he asks,

"Yeah. Yeah, sure" Sammy says, I have to admit some caffeine sounds great right about now,

"Dean do you want something? I'm gunna go and get some of that caffeine" I say, looking to him in question,

"Yeah that would be great, thanks Rose" he says, I smile at nod at him for this then follow after Sam, touching John on the shoulder as I do, smiling at him which he smiles back at and hurry after Sammy.

"You ok Sammy?" I ask standing beside him, he looks to me and nods in answer.

We both get our cups, Sammy grabbing mine since my other hand is still in a sling, I cant wait to get rid of this damn thing, we start to walk back to Deans room, I didn't notice Sammy stop before I look behind me to see him looking into Johns room,

"Dad?" he says, suddenly dropping the cups and running into the room, I hurry after to him to find John on the floor in his room, I look around me looking for help,

"Someone help!" I shout, running down the hall until I find a bunch of doctors and got them to go to Johns room,

"Dean!" I shout, hurrying to his room, he looks to me as soon as I come into the room, looking confused and worried,

"Something's wrong with your dad" I say, pulling his arm, he doesn't need to hear anything else after this, throwing the blanket off of him and comes with me out of the room, me letting him lean on my good side as I lead him to Johns room as he doesn't have his full strength back yet.

We find Sammy by the doorway, watching the doctors and nurses trying to help an unconscious John, but it doesn't look good. The heart monitor is flat lined, every line there is flat.

"No, no, no, no it's our dad. Its our dad!" shouts Dean when a nurse tries to tell us to leave but thankfully leaves us, all our eyes on John, come on your stubborn bastard don't you dare do this to your sons!

"Come on" Dean says, I close my eyes praying for a miracle, but again my prayers are not answered, hearing the doctors counting the time of death, John Winchesters death.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose POV

After his body was released we had John wrapped up and gave him a hunters funeral, lit on the pyre before us, Sam and Dean a little ahead as they're Johns sons and me and dad behind them, guests and friends of the family to witness.

"The world will be a little more darker without John Winchester in it" dad says, I nod in agreement, about a month ago I would have said the exact opposite, but I never could have predicted this to happen to him.

He was a real jackass, but he was honourable, fought to the very end, and he loved his family. A true warrior.

After the pyre was completely burned out the four of us to go home, knowing that they would be staying with us for a while, especially with how the impala is, and I don't think they'll be wanting to do much for a while.

Its been about a week since John died, Dean I'm pretty sure has been doing well, but I think he's bottling a lot of it up. Sammy has been a little off, but I don't think he's accepted it fully, however they both have mourned him. Dad and I made our peace with Johns passing, we weren't close but he was still family, and family always matters.

"Rosie can you hand me the ten inch wrench?" Dean says, I look down at this, going to my garage storage toolbox trolley next to me, being the daughter of the owner of a junkyard very clearly states that you WILL know everything about fixing up vehicles and own one of these bad boys. Also with my radio on, it beats hearing the cars on the road outside the junkyard any day, I also have Hunter beside me, me sat in my tractor wheel chair, my dad got given a tractor wheel some years ago, so I got rid of the inside metal and put a giant leather bean bag inside, I stuffed it so much so that it cant get out of the inside of the wheel, providing a comfortable seat for myself and Hunter as he likes to chew on the wheel itself and he finds the rough plastic comfortable weirdly enough,

"Here you go" I say, handing it to him, him using one of my car creepers to fix underneath Baby, he's done really well with Baby, I've been giving him a hand with it since dads been a little pre-occupied with other hunters calling him for help this week, but I haven't minded, I enjoy working on cars, its oddly enjoyable working with Dean as well,

I look up in time to see Sammy coming over; I smile at him which he returns,

"Hey, how's the car coming along?" Sammy asks, standing beside me,

"Slow" Dean says from below,

"Yeah? Need any help?" he asks, I raise an eyebrow, and what does he think I've been doing? Sitting here looking pretty?

"What, you under a hood? I'll pass" Dean says, dropping one of the pipes from the sounds of it.

"Need anything else then?" Sammy asks, I frown at this, I know what he's doing, heck I'm pretty sure Dean knows too, I see Dean rolling out from under the Impala looking annoyed from the looks of it

"Stop it, Sam" he says, standing up and walking over to the work desk I'm sat by,

"Stop asking if I need anything, stop asking if I'm ok. I'm ok. Really. I promise" Dean says, putting a part down on the table, I offer him a beer that was in a cooler I have next to me on the wheel, yeah this thing is huge! Dean taking it with a smile and a nod of thanks,

"All right, Dean, its just…we've been at Bobby's for over a week now and you haven't brought up dad once" Sammy says, I look down at this, he does realise that everyone has their own way of dealing with death, not everyone is all mopey and such when someone dies, it is after all a natural thing for us humans.

"You know what? Your right. Come here. I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug and maybe even slow dance" Dean says, but I burst out laughing from imagining that scene, Dean I just make out looking to me with a smirk,

"Don't patronize me, Dean, dad is dead. The colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and your acting like nothing happened" Sammy says, I look down at this,

"What do you want me to say?" Dean asks,

"Say something alright, all right! Hell say anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day buried underneath this damn car!" Sammy shouts, ouch low blow Sammy,

"Revenge huh? Sounds good. You got any leads on where the demon is? Making heads or tails of any of dad's research? Because I sure aint. But you know, if we do finally find it – oh. No, wait, like you said. The colts gone! But I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothing Sam. Nothing okay? So you know the only thing I can do? Is I can work on the car" Dean says, I sit up from this patting the back of Deans leg in support, he looks down at me from this and nods in thanks, then after I hand him the part I notice he will be needing from watching him working on a part on the desk which he nods in thanks for, he crouches by the car again and starts back to work.

"Well we've got something all right? Its what I came by here to tell you. This is one of dad's old phones. Took me a while, but I cracked his voicemail code. Listen to this" Sammy says, I lean forward from this to listen better,

"John, its Ellen. Again. Look don't be stubborn, you know I can help you. Call me"

I inwardly smirk, I know that voice anywhere, mama-bear.

"That message is four months old" Sammy says, I look to him for this, John doesn't normally do that, you don't anger the mother bear, but then if he didn't delete it, it means he meant to get back in touch with her but didn't.

"Dad saved that chicks message for four months?" Dean asks,

"Yeah" Sammy says, oh please say we get to visit I haven't seen mama bear in over a year now and that's criminal!

"Well who's Ellen? Any mention of her in dad's journal?" Dean asks,

"No. But I ran a trace on her phone number and I got an address" Sammy says, I grin at this,

"Rose, you think Bobby will let us use a car?" Dean asks looking to me, I smile and nod,

"As long as you take me with you I'd say there's a pretty high chance" I say with a smile, he chuckles at this and nods, stepping over and giving me a hand at getting out of my seat, its so comfortable it practically swallows you up.

"Oh come on Rose, don't bring him! I can't stand the smell of dog in the car" Dean says, I roll my eyes at this,

"Hunter is coming whether you like it or not Dean, besides he's good on a hunt, and he missed his mama" I say rubbing his back, him wagging his tail happily,

"But what if he gets hurt? I aint no vet" Dean says, I smirk at him for this, he's just trying to come up with excuses,

"I have fixed more wounds then I can count in my many years, I'm responsible for my dog, if something happens to him, I'll take care of him so don't you worry" I say, getting hold of the lead from the table by the front door,

"Besides, Hunter has great senses, might see or smell something we don't" I say, putting the lead on his collar, since last time I added a new charm to his collar to make sure no demon will go near him. And I soaked his collar in holy water so when its dried it will still hurt those who try to touch it that aren't human, as well as the edges I stitches silver into so they cant touch it or him so well.

"Come on Dean, Hunters not so bad" Sammy says, stroking Hunters head, I smile happily at Sammy from this then to Dean, who just sighs,

"Fine just get in the car," he says, I take the lead with my rucksack and violin case onto my back and follow him out with Sammy behind me,

"Van actually" I say, leading them to the minivan dad has, he would have let me use his pick-up truck but we cant risk it getting damaged, so he said we could use the mini van, problem is it hasn't been rode in in years, but it still drives.

"Damn" Dean says, I hand him the keys with a strained and forced smile, he nods at this, accepting my silent apology, its no-where near what he's used to but he understands the situation, so we all pile in, I get in the back with Hunter and open the window on his side for him, when we get on the road he sticks his head out, making me smirk. I bet if he knew where we were going he would run it to try and get there faster.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose POV

After a few hours of driving with only one pit stop to a diner, we finally arrived at the Roadhouse, I grab Hunters lead before letting us both, him wagging his tail rapidly with excitement at seeing where we are, I still haven't told Dean or Sammy that I know Ellen, leaving it a surprise, besides its not as if they asked me or dad if we know her.

"I feel like a friggin soccor mom! Dean says, I burst out laughing almost keeling over with laughter; the image in my head I swear is hilarious!

I finally calm down and follow Dean to the front of the building.

"Hello! Anybody here?" Sammy shouts,

"Hey. You bring the, uh" but I roll my eyes at this, they didn't need to bring the colt, but then again they wont know. I follow them into the Roadhouse, its quiet as usual at this time of the day, it gets busier in the evenings, and I hold in a smirk when I see Ash lying passed on the pool table.

"Hey buddy? I'm guessing that isn't Ellen" Sammy says, I smirk at this, looking away, stroking Hunters head,

"Yeah" Dean agrees, I look behind me when Sammy walks off, I go outside and let Hunter off his lead, he knows to stay close and will come back inside when he's done his business, I walk back inside to see a scene I should have expected, Mama Bear with a pistol at Sammy's head and Little Sis with a shot gun to Dean,

"Hey mama bear" I say smiling, she looks over to me and smiles,

"Rose!" I barely have enough time before I catch Jo in my arms,

"Hey Lil Sis" I say, slyly taking the shot gun off her, seeing Dean clutching his nose, yup I taught her that, Mama Bear lowering her gun slightly,

"Wait, Mama Bear? You know these two Rose? And you didn't tell us?" Sammy says, looking to me confused as well as Dean,

"Not my fault you dunder heads don't ask me questions, hello I'm Rose Singer, I know everything – almost but yeah I know these two" I say, putting my hands on my hips after giving Jo another hug before letting her go, slipping my arm around her shoulders which she returns,

"Who are these two Baby Bear?" Mama Bear asks, I smile at her for this,

"Mama, Sis, this is Sam and Dean Winchester" I say, indicating who's who. Mama Bear looking at them both in shock,

"Winchester? Johns boys?" she asks, she suddenly laughs a little, putting her pistol away properly,

"Hey I'm Ellen, and this is my daughter Jo" she says, Dean looking over to Jo,

"Hey" she says, I smirk at Dean for this when he looks to me for a sec then back to Jo,

"You're not gonna hit me again, are you?" he asks, I snigger at this, leaning my head on Jos hearing her chuckle,

"Did it feel familiar?" I ask, raising my eyebrow in question, he frowns at me for this,

"Can't not show my Lil Sister how to punch a guy, but I do usually have the rule of that he needs to deserve it first, what did he do while I was outside with –" but I don't finish when Hunter comes running in and goes straight to Mama Bear who chuckles, crouching down to give him a cuddle,

"Hey boy! Man, you've grown! Such a handsome boy" she says, Jo going over and cuddling him too,

"Everybody loves Hunter, except you of course" I say after stepping beside Dean, he looks to me from this before rolling his eyes. I lead him to a seat and go into the back to get him something frozen for his nose,

"Here" I say, handing him some frozen rice wrapped in a small towel,

"Thanks" he says, me sitting next to him,

"You called our dad, said you could help. Help with what?" Dean asks, putting the towel to his nose, looking to Mama Bear who is leaning against the bar with Lil Sis,

"Well, the demon of course. I heard he was closing in on it," she says,

"What, was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed? I mean, who, who are you? How do you know about all this?" Dean asks, I roll my eyes at this; we're not the only hunters in the world,

"Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once" she says, I look down slightly, knowing what she means.

"Oh yeah? How come he never mentioned you before?" Dean asks,

"You'd have to ask him that" she says, I close my eyes at this, this is gonna be a shock to them,

"So why exactly do we need your help?" Dean asks, going around the part of John being dead, sounds like Mama Bear and Lil Sis don't know.

"Hey, don't do me any favours. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if...He didn't send you. He's all right, isn't he?" she asks, seeing now at our expressions suspiciously,

"No. no, he isn't. it was the demon, we think. It, um, it just got him before he got it, I guess" Sammy says, I look to him from this, only wanting to give him a hug.

"I'm so sorry" Mama Bear says,

"It's okay. We're all right" Dean says, I frown at him for this,

"Really? I know how close you and your dad were," she says but Dean is quick,

"Really lady, I'm fine" he says, I look to him directly until he looks to me,

"Disrespect Mama Bear again and I'll make sure your nose wont go the right way, permanently" I say with a glare, he looks away from this, I know Johns passing is still hard on him, no matter how much he hides it but that doesn't mean he should treat people the way he is doing with Mama Bear.

"So look, if you can help, we could use all the help we can get," Sammy says, I smile to him at this,

"Well, we can't. But Ash will" she says, I smile at this looking behind Sammy to Ash,

"Who's Ash?" Sammy asks, looking to her confused,

"Ash!" she shouts, as soon as she shouts, he jerks awake from being laid down on the pool table, causing the two boys to look behind at him,

The man passed out on the bar jerks awake and sits up, flailing.

"What? It closin' time?" he asks, getting up carefully, Hunter going over to him after hearing him,

"Hey is that Hunter? Damn he got big. Then that means Rose – hey Rose!" he shouts, I smirk and get up, walking over and giving him a hug,

"Nice to see you too Ash" I say,

"That's Ash?" Sammy says behind me, I come out of the hug facing them, letting Ash lean on me until he fixes his sailor legs,

"Jo can we get some drinks hun?" I ask, she nods at this and goes to fetch some drinks behind the bar, I lead Ash to the other side of the bar, Sammy having gone to get Johns research file from the van outside,

"You've gotta be kidding me, this guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie." Dean says, I smirk at this,

"I dunno, I thought he was a Lost Boy" I smirk he flicks my ear at this, making me chuckle,

"I like you. Dean" Ash says, must have liked the comment.

"Thanks." He says, though I'm not sure if its genuine or not,

"Just give him a chance." Jo says putting the glasses down for us, pouring the drinks, I take a shot, loving the feel of a Disaronno Ammareto.

I watch as Ash goes through the files, shaking his head a lot,

"Come on. This crap ain't real. There ain't nobody can track a demon like this" he says, I nudge him with my elbow from this,

"Our dad could" Sammy says, a silent pause going through us,

"There are non-parametrics, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations, I mean.. damn! They're signs. Omens. Uh, if you can track 'em, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms... You ever been struck by lightening? It ain't fun," he says looking through them more.

"Can you track it or not?" Sammy asks, looking to him in question,

"Yeah, with this, I think so. But its gonna take time, uh, give me…fifty one hours" he says, then getting up and leaving with the papers.

"Hey, man?" Dean says, I look to Dean from this then back to Ash,

"Yeah?" Ash says looking to Dan,

"I, uh, I dig the haircut" he says, I smirk at this, trying to make up for what he said earlier I believe,

"All business up front, party in the back" he says, whipping his hair around, I smirk at this, restraining the urge to laugh.

"Hey Ellen, what is that?" Sammy asks, I sit beside Sammy from this, Mama Bear starting to set up the bar, Jo going off somewhere, I narrow my eyes when Dean goes somewhere,

"It's a police scanner. We keep tabs on things, we…"

"No, no, no, no, no the, um, the folder" he says, I look where he's looking and see a brown paper folder,

"Uh, I was gonna give this to a friend of mine. But take a look, if you want" she says, fetching the folder and placing it in front of us, me and Sammy go through it, finding a newspaper clipping on the folder, the headline highlighted in red marker are "Couple murdered, child left alive, Medford wisc."

I look to Sammy at this,

"Well we have time to kill" I say, nicking Deans drink, but then look back at Dean, my eyes narrowed, I get up as Sammy calls Dean over after speaking with mama-bear,

"Jo, sweetie, I know your twenty one and a full adult. But quit fluttering your eyelids at Dean Winchester" I say, she looks to me shocked, like a deer who got caught in the road,

"Wh-what I don't know what your…sorry I didn't realise that you two were –" but I cut her off,

"Jo, me and Dean are NOT together, come on. But you deserve better then a hunter who will be driving all over the place and hardly ever have time to come and see you, you deserve to be happy. Hell you told me you were going to attend college" I say, not wanting the girl who I think of as a little sister since she was ten years old to be put in this world, me and Mama Bear try our hardest to keep her out of the world of the supernatural, but to be honest there are times when I know unfortunately that at some point she will be thrown into it all, but not now, she's too young. And way too young for Dean, the guy is twenty six coming on twenty seven for crying out loud, he needs to behave himself or he'll be getting another punch.

"I don't want to see you get hurt hun" I say, she smiles at me for this and gives me a hug, which I return.

"Rose, we're going on a case" says Sammy, I look to him then give Jo one last hug,

"Wanna take care of Hunter for me? I did say next time he comes round you can look after him for a bit" I say, her eyes light up at this,

"Mom! Can Hunter stay here until Rose and the boys come back?" she asks mama bear,

"Can she keep him forever?" Dean asks at the door, I send him a glare which makes him leg it outside,

"As long as he doesn't scare away any customers he's fine to stay here, could use him to keep the idgits out" she says, I smile at this, whistling for Hunter to come over which he does,

"Hunter, you stay here with Mama Bear and Lil Jo ok? Protect them while I'm away, think you can do that?" I ask, he barks at me for this, which makes me grin,

"And keep an eye on Ash, we know what he's like" I say, kissing his head and then leaving the bar, going into the back with the boys.

"So what's the case?" I ask,

"There's been some murders in Wisconsin, the witnesses claim that a killer clown is the murderer" Sammy says, I frown at him for this, leaning forward in my seat, almost in-between the boys' seats.

"You've gotta be kidding me. A killer clown?" Dean asks, glancing to Sammy while driving,

"Yeah. He left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents. Ripped them to pieces, actually" he says, I make a face at that, sounds nasty.

"And this family was at some carnival that night?" Dean asks, having got a little more info from Sammy,

"Right, right. The, uh, Cooper Carnivals" Sammy says, I frown at this, never heard of it,

"So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?" Dean asks,

"Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop. Alibis all around. Plus this girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are saying trauma, of course" Sammy says, I roll my eyes at this, the supposed "Experts" are idiots, thinking it trauma when the child has actually seen something supernatural.

"Well I know what your thinking, Sam. Why did it have to be clowns," he says, looking to Sammy with an evil smirk, I frown at this, looking to Sammy, does he not like clowns?

"Give me a break" Sammy says, looking away, Dean laughing at this,

"You didn't think I'd remember did you? I mean, come on, you still burst out crying whenever Ronald McDonald's on the television" Dean says, ok so Sammy is afraid of clowns, did not know this but I'll leave it for later,

"Well, at least I'm not afraid of flying" Sammy says, I smirk at this, Dean's scared of flying?

"Planes crash!" Dean shouts, I chuckles at this,

"And apparently clowns kill!" Sammy says, I smirk at this, ah brotherly love.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose POV

"So these types of murders, they ever happen before?" Dean asks,

"Uh, according to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus, same M.O. It happened three times, three different locales" says Sammy, I look to them from this. But in the back of my mind I'm remembering the evening of when John was possessed by Yellow Eyes. And when I was actually able to force him out of John, I mean I don't know if it was really me, but even so, and I learned that using my vocal tone I managed to whistle and cause him pain when he was harming Dean,

"It's weird, though, I'm mean if it is a spirit it's usually bound to a specific locale, you know, a house, or a town" Dean says,

"So how's this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?" Sammy asks,

"They could be taking it with them, either unknowing or unknowing. Cursed object, maybe? Spirit attaches itself to something and the carnival carries it around with them" I say, sitting back, needing to listen to them now for this case, I can talk to them later.

"Great. Paranormal scavenger hunt" Sammy says, I smirk at that.

"Well, this case was your idea. By the way, why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job" says Dean,

"So?" Sammy asks, I see him looking to Dean co

"It's just... not like you, that's all. I thought you were hell-bent for leather on the demon hunt" Dean says, I believe its because Sammy thinks it will keep him and Deans mind off of the passing of John, but Sammy didn't use to be so keen into hunting before, maybe out of respect?

"I don't know, I just think, this job, it's what Dad would have wanted us to do" Sammy says, thought so,

"What Dad would have wanted?" Sammy says, I look down at this, damn this family has issues.

"How far now Sammy?" I ask, knowing that if we pull an all nighter we wont be awake enough for the mornings investigating,

"About five miles now, there's a motel about three away" he says, I nod in understanding,

"Good, cuz I'm tired and we can get some food in the morning before we go and take a look at the place" I say, taking a sip of water from my bag.

Thankfully it doesn't take too long to reach the motel and there was one room free, this however was one with a single and a double, the room clean-ish but at least we have a roof on our head and a working shower and toilet that's all that matters.

"Ok boys toss a coin, whoever wins gets their own bed, the other shares with me" I say, knowing they will be uncomfortable sleeping together in a double bed, normally I would have wanted to see them trying to figure out how to arrange themselves but I am too tired.

I pull my boots off as well as my jacket, putting my bag at the end of the bed and after pulling on some shorts and a sleeveless pyjamas set and brush my teeth I go to the bed,

"Ok who's my bed buddy?" I ask, sitting on the bed, brushing my hair,

"That would be me, nice pyjamas" says Dean, I poke my tongue out at him,

"You're a Gryffindor Kaylee?" Sammy asks, I look to him and look down at my pyjamas, red and with the Gryffindor crest on top,

"Of course, didn't you find out who you were Sammy?" I ask, he smirks at this,

"Course, I'm a Gryffindor too" he says, I high five him for this,

"What are you two geeks talking about?" Dean asks laying on his side of the bed,

"Harry Potter Dean, the Hogwarts houses, me and Sammy are Gryffindor's" I say, laying down in the bed, resting my head, not as good as my own but it will do,

"What house am I in?" he asks, I look to my side to Sammy seeing him looking at me too,

"Dunno, you go online onto a site called Pottermore and answer some questions and your sorted. I think I already know where you are though" I say, snuggling into the sheets,

"Oh where?" he asks, I roll over to look at him, a little surprised with how close our faces are but I keep a straight face

"Ravenclaw" I say, hearing Sammy chuckle behind me,

"Night Dean, night Sammy" I say, really cant be bothered turning again so I settle in where I am.

"Night you two" says Sammy,

"Night" Dean says, I open my eyes to him seeing him looking at me, I smile at him, seeing him smile back, and then I close my eyes and without a second I fall asleep.

I woke up to hearing engines outside, my guess is the other occupants of this place leaving. I had a good sleep, didn't feel cold at all which I suspected would happen, but no I was nice and toastie…and I just found out why

The reason being why I feel so warm and admittedly very comfortable is because I have Dean Winchester with his arms around me, my cheek on his chest covered by his wife beater top he slept in, with one of my arms around him also. Ok…what the hell do I do?

How we got in this position I will never know, but…its nice, I thought that waking up with a man would be stuffy and uncomfortable but this is really nice, the most comfortable I have ever felt waking up.

Not wanting to leave the warmth just yet, I snuggle into him, feeling his arms slightly tighten around me, this actually makes me smile, the feeling of being protected even when my protector is asleep, I'm not sure if he knows I am here with him in this position but it makes me feel special, I can dream anyway until we wake up fully.

"Rosie?" I look up to see Dean looking down at me confused but his eyes looking down at me, but he hasn't released me, has he just woken up?

"Sorry did I wake you?" I ask, now a little nervous, how does he feel about me in this position with him?

"Umm I don't know, how did…don't get me wrong this feels damn great but when did we?" he asks, I smirk at this,

"Must have been when we were asleep. If your uncomfortable –" but as I'm about to pull out of his arms, his arms tighten more, keeping me to him, I look to him curiously,

"I haven't slept that well in…damn I don't even know when. Not letting you go just yet" he says, I smile slightly at this, then a thought pops into my head,

"When will you be letting me go?" I ask, a double meaning there,

"If possible…never" he says, I look at him with slight shock at his words, seeing the truth in his eyes the way he is looking at me,

"Or unless you want to go" he says, a hand slowly as if not sure, stroking my hair and then strokes my cheek with the back of his hand, unconsciously leaning my face into his hand,

"Until the time where you say otherwise, I wont go anywhere" I say, smiling shyly, I don't think I've felt this way since…since Dean first asked me out on a date, years and years ago, the feel of butterflies in my stomach, feeling like a teenager, shy, damn this isn't me.

"Well we wont have to worry about that then will we" he says, I smile at him for this, letting out a breath of relief I didn't realise I had been holding, resting my head back onto his chest, feeling his head rest on top of mine, I close my eyes at this, this right here is perfect, I wish we could stay like this forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean POV

Damn if someone had told me that I would be waking up from the best night sleep ever with the girl of my dreams in my arms, I would have said they were nuts and probably would have shot them. But here I am, with Rosie in my arms, both of us awake but just enjoying being in one another's arms, I feel stronger with her there, like I've got a boost in my strength with her here.

Damn I sound corny now, this aint me, and I'm pretty sure that if I told this to Rosie she would probably slap me or spray holy water on me to check in case I was possessed.

"Dean I think we need to get some food now" she says, I look down at this, her head still rested on my chest,

"Oh?" I say, not really wanting to move,

"Well hun if I have to hear your stomach grumble anymore, I may have to to exorcise it" she says, I chuckle at that, nodding in agreement,

"I can go out and get some food and you wake Sammy?" she asks, me slowly letting her go, already feeling cold without her,

"Nah, let the little princess sleep more, he needs it, I'll go with you" I say, tying my shoes on and grabbing my clothes,

"Ok, well I'm just going to get changed and I'll be with you" she says, taking her bag with her into the bathroom to get changed, I cant help but stare at that damn fine ass as she leaves, I love those pyjamas!

"Close your mouth Dean or flies will fly in" she says right before she closes the door, I close my mouth not realising that it was actually open but smirk, that woman.

"Ok so…" I say standing besides her waiting for the coffees at the counter of a Starbucks,

"So…?" she says, I smile at this,

"Do you remember when…that demon had me up against the wall and he said…about me about you" I say, feeling like a frog is in my throat, she frowns for a second before the look of realisation is on her, obviously remembering that evening,

"Well, when he said that I was…scared that you had got over me – he wasn't lying ok" I say looking away, not wanting to face that look of humour or rejection,

"I've been wanting to ask you out again for years, since that first date I took you on but…I was scared that you would say no, that you would think I was a coward for taking so long in asking you, I kept trying to think of way to ask you, I'd spend hours in bars drinking trying to think of what to say or something, the amount of times I called but then hung up…damn it I swear I sound like I am in high school" I say, mentally kicking myself.

"Dean" I look up to her from this seeing her looking at me with that gorgeous smile of hers,

"I never got over you. I was hurt that you never asked me after that or that you didn't contact me much afterwards. I mean a few years of the letter…I loved getting them, heck I still have them under my bed and I used to re-read them when I wanted to remember you. I wanted to call you too sometimes but I never got the guts to. Dad saw how lonely I was getting and that's when I got Hunter, heck I nearly names him after you. Your not a coward Dean" she says, I watch her carefully feeling like she's got more to say,

"You're an idjit, but no more than I am" she says, I smirk at this, her doing the same to me,

"Now what is it exactly that you want Dean?" she asks, I stare at her for what feels like hours, trying to think of what to say, not knowing what to say at all, so many things going through my head,

"You" I finally say, she looks at me as if I just told her I achieved world peace. Her hand coming up to my cheek, my eyes closing at the contact,

"All I wanted was you too Dean" she says, I smile down at her, loving those beautiful eyes looking up at me, her only being a few inches shorter then me,

"Are you going to make me ask you?" I ask, smirking at her I know where this has all been heading but just asking her seems so…like things that teenagers do, and we aint teenagers anymore,

"Maybe…would be nice, you should feel less embarrassed then you did last time since this time you don't necessary have to ask my dads permission" she says smirking playfully, I chuckle nervously at that, remembering that day clearly, I swear I thought I was going to faint that day when I asked Bobby to take his daughter out on a date.

"Rosie Singer" I say raising my eyebrow at her, slowly lowering down in front of her on one knee, I know this is earning attention, and I swear I am restraining myself from laughing at the look on her face,

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask, she laughs at this, looking only at me with that smile I love so much,

"Yes Dean, I will be your girlfriend, I smile wide at this, standing up straight and hugging her hearing clapping around us,

"She said yes!" I shout, hearing them all cheering around us, I laugh out at this with Rosie laughing as well, anyone would think that I had just proposed to her, nah I wouldn't do that in a Starbucks store come on I have a little but more class that at least,

"To the happy couple, on the house!" says the waiter, very clearly gay but a nice dude,

"Thanks dude" I say, picking up the cups tray with Rosie taking the paper bag with the treats inside and us walking out of the store,

"Damn I should ask you out more often, we get free stuff" I say earning a laugh from her, I know a lot of chicks would have taken offence to that, but not my Rosie, damn that sounds good, MY Roise.

"Come on lets get breakfast already" she says, walking over to a dinner,

"Yeah lets see if we can get this for free too, I think I can ask you better this time" I say, she smacks me playfully earning a chuckle from me, hugging her to my side which she comes to willingly, hugging her arm around my waist, hell yeah I can get use to this.

"Wakey wakey Sammy. Come on dude we got breakfast" I say coming into our motel room, keeping the door open with my foot for Rosie which she smiles at in thanks.

"W-what time is it?" he asks, sitting up, looking groggy well at least he got a good enough sleep.

"its twenty minutes past twelve" Rosie says, laying out the meals out on the table, I put the drinks down with them, seeing Sammy come over after he'd gotten dressed in the bathroom,

"Thanks, you two sleep ok? I was freezing" he says sitting down with us, I look to Rosie catching her looking to me and we share a smirk,

"Nice and toasty" I say, biting into my breakfast sandwich, but I look up to see Sammy looking at me confused, I look to Rosie to see her looking shyly down,

"Please tell me you guys didn't…" but I shake my head vigorously at this,

"Dude come on! I would not do that with you in the room seriously!" I say frowning at him, what kind of sicko does he think I am?

"Sorry! I just assumed, I apologise" he says, then I look back to Rosie to see her nod,

"Hey Sammy, if for arguments sake me and Rosie started dating how would you feel?" I ask, looking to him curiously, looking as serious as possible, he looks to me confused probably over thinking what I am saying, then he looks to Rosie who I see has a smile breaking out,

"W-what…seriously? You guys are dating? When did this happen?" he asks, looking to us both shocked,

"This morning, woke up to the best nights sleep ever and realised the cause of that was in my arms, we went out to get food and I asked her is she'd be my girl, and then we got free drinks and food as celebration from the staff" I say smiling smugly,

"I still can't believe you managed to get them to give us free food as well as the drinks" she says smiling with a laugh, I laugh too at the memory,

"Dude, you did that to get free food?" Sammy asks, looking at me shocked but with a smile, I wink at him for this, taking another bite out of my free food.

Rosie stands up and goes to the bathroom,

"Imagine what I would get if I proposed to her" I say smirking at my drink, chuckling slightly before taking a sip to test how hot it is, yup still steaming and I think I burned my tongue.

I look to Sammy to see him looking at me with shock,

"Your thinking of proposing?" he asks, I look at him alarmed,

"No –no! damn Sammy come on! Way too soon, we only started going out this morning. Besides if and hopefully when that comes don't you think I would tell you first, and there is no way I would do it in a Starbucks of all places" I say, he laughs at this which does make me smile and we carry on with our meal. After a little while we get rid of the rubbish and then check out of the motel room, going to the carnival. Well this should be fun.

Hey guys, hope you been enjoying the story so far, been struggling with coming up with how to approach the Dean/OC but I think I did well, let me know what you think also I want to say I am not saying anything bad about Starbucks as they do very nice Lattes!

Look forward to reading your reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Rose POV

"How did it go?" I ask, seeing them both come out, I had to take a call so I had to leave the boys to the interview with Mr. Cooper, apparently Hunter has been well behaved and has taken guard dog duty very well, that's my boy.

"Good we're good to go, I also put in a word for you about your violin skills, he was quite interested in this and asked for you to be one of the smaller attractions, just stay in one area doing songs and if they make requests that you know then they will give you more money for it, any money you get given goes half to this place and half you get to keep including your wage from here" Dean says, I smile at him for this, happy that he did this for me,

"Thanks Dean, did he say anything about costumes or what we have to wear?" I ask, following them through the place, guessing they know where to go.

"Yeah he says we have to wear these jackets, but you get to wear what you want as long as it has their logo on it, says there's some outfits in the tent we're going if you find any you like that fit then to feel free" he says, I nod at this in understanding, cool I get my own costume too,

"Means I wont be able to provide much help with the EMF readings though" I say as we enter the tent, I go to the silver rail that I find has different kinds of clothing on it,

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, plus when it gets darker and the place closes down we could have a look around then" Sammy says, I look at some hats seeing some different themed ones, oooh I have a good idea!

"Damn this colour does not suit me" says Dean, I look behind me to see them wearing red jackets, I smirk at this, taking a hat that I find which is actually really cool, and then look at the other things I find on the clothes rail, really finding what I am looking for to pull this off, yes!

"Ok well I am going to get change see you in a few" I say after grabbing the items and going behind a changing room in the corner.

"Come on Rosie! We're dying to see already!" Dean says, I smirk at this, wait till he sees this, some of the clothing items were a little complicated to do but I figured them out eventually.

Carrying my own clothes minus the knee high boots I was wearing earlier which I have kept on, I walk out of the changing room, seeing the boys turn to look at me and stare,

(Outfit go to this link: . )

"Rosie…you look…" but he doesn't answer, I do a little twirl for them to see it all,

"Look good?" I ask them, looking to Dean then to Sammy, him smiling widely at me, giving me thumbs up, that's good, and then I look to Dean, him still looking at me with awe I believe,

"I take it there are no words?" I say, him looking to my face and nodding furiously, I smirk at this, then step forward and kiss him on the cheek,

"Thanks" I say, then leading the boys out, I throw my clothes in the mini van and pull my violin case out, keeping my phone with me, hiding it in my hat that he boys chuckled at, its fits really well so there's no chance of the hat falling off,

"Hello boys, my my, this must be Miss Rose Singer, my lady you look stunning" says a man that comes over to us, I can only presume is Mr Cooper.

"Thank you Mr. Cooper, where would you like me to play?" I ask, he walks us over to an area near some food areas and games; it's a good spot for people to enjoy the music I guess.

"Good luck guys" I say, hugging the boys before putting my violin case open on the floor before me with my violin out,

"You too sweetheart" Dean says, kissing my cheek, which I smile happily at him for, hugging Sammy,

"Knock em' dead Rose" he says, I nod at this and begin to play after tuning it, and begin playing some songs.

The hours go by and I've had a lot of attention from my music, quite a fair amount of money put in my case too which I am very happy with, I didn't actually think I would get much but its nice to see that people like my music.

"There's my canary"

I look up able to hear over my music to hear Deans voice and see him stood by me; I smile at him for this,

"Find anything?" I ask, lowering the instrument,

"Not much, that blind man however really doesn't like me, Sammy and I overheard a young girl seeing a clown but when we looked, no clown so Sammy is going to follow them to find out where they live and then tonight we'll go and investigate" he says, I nod in agreement,

"I might have to stay for the rest of the night while you two check the girls house out, Mr Cooper said that people are really enjoying my music and wants me to stay on. Actually around now is my break, want to test your shooting skills on one of those games?" I ask cheekily, he smirks at this and nods, I take the money out of my violin case, putting it all into a shoulder strap purse I have and put my violin away carefully,

"My lady" he says extending his elbow, I grin at him for this, and loop my arm through it, letting him lead me on,

"I asked around and apparently one of these stalls do really good pies" I say after a little while, I know the word "pie" catches his attention,

"Well I was wondering what to have for lunch" he says, I chuckle at that, spotting a shooting range, looks good enough, shoot the cans and win a prize, I drag Dean to it and he smirks and gives the guy the money, I watch as he checks the gun beforehand and then aims, not surprising he hits all the cans,

"Never doubted you for a second" I say, he smirks at this, then looks at some of the prizes, but I look around to keep an eye around, waving at the wrestler form earlier after he spotted me and waved at me.

Suddenly I see something sparkly go over my face and a cold chain rests around my neck, I look behind me to Dean and then look down to see a red jewelled heart pendant on a silver chain, I smile up at him,

"I love it" I say, looking at him, he smiles and looks down looking embarrassed, I step forward forcing him to look up at the closeness and without a doubt in my mind I lean forward and kiss his lips. I can feel him freeze up at first, not expecting me to do this, but after a second his arms surround me and return the kiss, I smile into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck.

I never thought that I would be kissing Dean Winchester, but hear I am, kissing these lovely lips belonging to this amazing, strong man.

"You just made me the happiest man alive" he says, resting his head on mine,

"And all you had to do was shoot some cans" I say giggling he chuckles at this.


	14. Chapter 15

Dean POV

"Looks like someone worked hard today" I say smirking, looking behind me at the back of the van to see Rose sleeping across the back seat with that pirate hat she was wearing for her performance over her face.

"Well one of us need to work, she might even be the reason we get paid for the carnival" says Sammy, I nod at this in agreement, we haven't exactly been star employees.

"Lets get into positions, Rose can stay in here and sleep" I say, getting hold of my shot gun and getting out of the van, trying to be quiet when closing the doors which thankfully Sammy does the same.

"Right, lets go shoot ourselves a ghost" I say, hiding my smile from Sammy, knowing I bet this is his dream to shoot a clown.

Rose POV

I'm startled awake by the slamming of doors to the van I'm in,

"Damn it did I fall asleep?" I ask, as Dean drives the van away from the house we parked at.

"Don't worry, probably best you weren't there, damn ghost disappeared and the parents weren't too thrilled about us being in their house at night with their kid" Dean says, I nod slowly at this, imagining what happened in my head.

"We need to ditch the van, the dad will have seen the plates and the vehicle and call the police" Sammy says, I roll my eyes at this, my dad isn't going to be happy about this but at least its not one of his favoured ones.

I grab my bag and help the boys get the other bags out of the back of the van where we parked it off the side of the road,

"You really think they saw our plates?" Sammy asks, Dean and me finally getting the damn thing off,

"I don't wanna take the chance. Besides, I hate this friggin thing anyway" Dean says, I roll my eyes at this,

"Well, one things for sure" Dean says as we walk down the road, heading in the direction of the carnival.

"What's that?" Sammy asks,

"We're not dealing with a spirit. I mean, that rock salt hit something solid" says Dean, I look down at this trying to think of what we could be dealing with,

"Yeah, a person? Or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?" Sammy asks, ok so is a solid form, but can transport itself where it wants, latches onto kids, has to have permission to enter a household.

"Yeah, and dresses up like a clown for kicks? Did it say anything in Dad's journal?" Dean asks,

"Nope" Sammy says clearing his throat, then pulling his phone out,

"Who are you calling?" Dean asks, wrapping his arm around my shoulders bringing me closer to him, I smile at him, which he returns with his own before we both look to Sammy.

"Maybe Ellen or that guy Ash'll know something. Hey, you think, uh, you think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?" he says, I look away subtly at this, knowing that chances of that ever happening never happened.

"No way" Dean says, looking forward, I smile at this, the faith he has in his father is admirable.

"Then why didn't he tell us about her?" Sammy asks,

"I don't know, maybe they had some sort of falling out" Dean says, that's putting it lightly,

"Yeah. You ever notice Dad had a falling out with just about everybody?" Sammy says, I smirk at this seeing Dean nod casually in answer, it was just John though that was how he was but when you knew why you could understand why and that's what stopped most people from punching him or shooting him.

"Well, don't get all maudlin on me, man" Sammy says, I look to him with a frown, Dean doing the same,

"What do you mean?" Dean asks, oh I can sense a fight coming here,

"I mean this "strong silent" thing of yours, it's crap" Sammy says and I knew it! He was definitely going to start something.

"Oh, god" Dean sighs, I cant blame, him

"I'm over it. This isn't just anyone we're talking about, this is Dad. I know how you felt about the man" he says but I look down trying my hardest not to eye roll at him, he is so NOT over it, otherwise he wouldn't be looking for someone to talk to and mourn with.

"You know what, back off, all right? Just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want me to," Dean says, I stroke his side with my hand hoping its helping to calm him down, feeling him return the gesture.

"No, no, no, that's not what this is about, Dean. I don't care how you deal with this. But you have to deal with it, man. Listen, I'm your brother, all right? I just want to make sure you're okay," Sammy says,

"Dude, I'm okay. I'm okay, okay? I swear, the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm gonna start throwing punches! These are your issues, quit dumping them on me!" he says, I step to the side a little to give these two space,

"What are you talking about?" Sammy asks, the two of them stood still

"I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have to Dad. It's like, oh, what would Dad want me to do? Sam, you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. I mean, hell, you, you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him. And now that he's dead, now you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry Sam, but you can't, it's too little, too late!" Dean says, I keep to the side this is something these two need to have it out.

"Why are you saying this to me?" Sammy asks silently, he doesn't even realise does he?

"Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this. I'm dealing with Dad's death! Are you?" Dean asks, I look to Sammy from this,

"I'm going to call Ellen" he finally says walking away from Dean. I walk over to Dean after a few seconds,

"Don't be angry with me for asking Dean, but are you really ok? I know you have been dealing with your daddy's death better than Sammy but I just want to be sure" I say, he lightly smiles at me for this and wraps an arm around my waist pulling me closer,

"I'm fine sweetheart – really, I mean hell I do miss him a lot, but nothing is going to bring him back, and I accept that he is gone and I am coping well. You help with that, and I couldn't be angry with you" he says, I smirk at that,

"I dunno, I bet you'd be angry if I scratched Baby" I say, he freezes at this trying his best not to look upset but I only giggle,

"Dean do you really think I could ever do that to Baby? Come on I'd no sooner hurt Hunter then scratch Baby" I say, he chuckles at this then pulls me into a hug which I more than happily return.

"As long as I have you I'll be more than ok," he says, I smile at this


End file.
